The Evil Empire
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Chapter 14 up. After getting to Viridian City Again, Ted faces off against Jim for the Earth Badge! Upon doing this The team must take on TR Jet. What did Ted mean when he said it would be onthe scale of 911? Read and find out!
1. First days in Kanto

Last time: TR and TR Jet have seized control of Johto and Kanto. They now rule the countries with absolute power. It seemed no one would be able to stop them. Until now, that is. While looking for help some resistance fighters are able to find Ted Toss, The most Powerful Trainer in the World and convince him to join their cause. An Ancient Mew also comes to Ted and he learns the Fusion Technique, allowing him and his Pokemon to fuse with each other. After dispatching one of Ash's Assassins Alex Garum, a former General in TR's Military Joins Ted in the hopes of one day being reunited with his lost love, Kaylie Ketchum.  
  
Things really heated up when Ash convinced Kaylie that Ted killed Alex. She vowed revenge against him and injured Fin, Ted's son, but not before Ash saw Aurabolt, Ted's Gochu that Ash had killed years ago alive! After deciding to go to Kanto first to collect 7 Jirachi and find Ash's sister, Zora Ted ponders what TR and TR Jet's next move is going to be.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*  
  
"Looks like that guy wised up." Said Ann, tending to Fin's bullet wound. "He's learned not to use Metal against Electricity." "Interestingly, it wasn't Ash who shot me." Said Fin. "It was his daughter, Kaylie." "What did you say?" asked Alex, who was sitting in the room. "You saw here there?" "Oh, we saw her alright." Said Aurabolt. "And if I didn't know any better I'd say she's just like her father."  
  
"Damn!" Said Alex. "Ash must've told her Ted killed me. Sorry Ted, but you're going to be hunted forever." "Believe me, I know the feeling." I said. "Women do make the world's greatest assassins. I'll have to keep my eyes open." "We'll have to be careful when we get into Kanto as well." Said Jim. "Jordan wants hunt me down, too."  
  
"Don't worry bro, we'll manage." I said reassuringly. "We've both been marked for death dozens of times before. We're still alive, aren't we? We'll be fine." "It's not us I'm worried about." Said Jim. "They're going to use Ann and the kids to get to us. I'm more concerned for their safety than ours."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Said Katrin. "Mom may be pregnant but I can still get her through solid objects with ease. It's not like anyone can hit something that isn't solid!" "I may have let my guard down once but I won't do it again." Said Fin. "I'll make sure to watch out for more non metal firing weapons." "And I can access TR Jet's database and find out information on various things." Said Ann. "I'm not taking maternity leave on account of an all out war!"  
  
"As I once heard someone say, 'There ain't no getting offa this train!'" I said. "Let's move out!" Everyone let out a cheer. "We're going to Kanto!" Said Matt. Then we noticed the Ancient Mew still there. "So, what are you going to do?" He asked it. "My last official act as protector of the planet has been done." It said. "I'm not really sure."  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" I asked. "We could use all the help we can get." "I guess I could go for some adventure." It said. "I haven't traveled the countryside in years! I think I'll disguise myself while we're out. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."  
  
It then transformed into a beautiful young woman. She had short brown hair and clear blue eyes. Anyone who'd just met her wouldn't know she was really a pokemon. "Just call me Monica." She said. "Everyone stood there for a moment, stunned. She really was good! We were all mesmerized by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Uh, sure." I managed to say. "Ahem! Let's get going, then!" After packing up our stuff we started east for Viridian City. Matt, Jim, and Hiro tried to prepare me for what to expect but in the end it wasn't enough. The once bright and bustling City looked like a ghost town. Several once tall and gleaming buildings were in ruins. When we came to the gym there was a big "CLOSED" sign on it.  
  
"I had to shut down the gym after you went AWOL." He said. "Because of the frequent uprisings going on at the time I couldn't run the risk of something happening. Now that you're back this Gym is officially reopened!" He unlocked the building and we went inside. Even though it was closed for 4 years it hadn't changed much. We did find a box of blank DVDs in the doorway, though.  
  
After making sure everything was secure Jim check his email. There were 3 new messages. One of them was from Jessie and James. It had been sent out to all the Gyms 3 years ago. 'To all Gym Leaders!" It said. 'New rules for The Kanto Pokemon League! From now on all Pokemon Gym Battles are to be recorded on DVD. A copy is to be submitted to the New Pokemon League HQ in Saffron City and another to the winning trainer. In addition to this all Gyms must have at least 2 Gym Trainers in order to run a school within the building. Gym Leaders must also battle at their best under these new conditions. Remember, we'll be watching you!"  
  
"That's just plain weird." Said Ann. "It's almost like they're mocking us!" "Well, the first 2 rules don't apply to me." I said, taking out the Genome Badge from My Gym Leader days. "At the time I became a Gym Leader I was exempt from having to have all battles recorded since I didn't have a building. I also didn't have to have Gym Trainers because I used to be in the Elite 4."  
  
"Well, I still think it sucks!" Said Jim, checking his other messages. The 2nd was from Jordan. It was short: 'I'm gonna kill you, you stupid asshole.' Jim etched a reply: 'quit dreaming, kid. I ain't getting wasted by a punk such as yourself.' "This guy is in a rush to get at me." He said after sending it. I hope the last one isn't like that.  
  
Interestingly, it was Dave. 'Hey, Jim! Are you there? I sincerely hope you get this as I don't know how much time I have left. How goes your search for Ted? Have you been able to find him? We are in desperate need of help in Cianwood. We just found the body of Jasmine today. Because of this the Olivine Gym has been taken over by May, Ash's wife. We're also in need of some serious backup in Cianwood! Ash's forces are advancing. Please send help!'  
  
We all just stood there, shocked. No one could believe the Olivine Gym Leader was dead. If something wasn't done soon, Chuck would be next! I quickly sent a reply myself, being sure to apologize for disappearing with out an explanation. I let him know that as soon as I could I would come and help him out but was currently in Kanto on a special quest.  
  
After assessing everything I decided to go to Pallet Town to check on Professor Oak first. Sine Jim was officially running the Viridian Gym he had to stay behind. Hiro also left to see how things were going in Saffron City. Me, Ann, Fin, Katrin, Matt, Alex, and Monica continued south towards Pallet Town.  
  
As we reached the City Limits we found the countryside in ruin. It was as if someone had nuked Pallet Town or something. When we reached the town square there was only one person present. It turned out to be Gary, Oak's other grandson. "It's good to see you're still here." Said Matt. "I see you've found Ted Toss." Said Gary. "It's about time, too. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to leave grandpa here to find you."  
  
Then he noticed Alex. "Hey, isn't he one of Ash's generals?" he asked with concern. "Not anymore." I said. "He's helping us out. He's marked for death just like the rest of us." "Being marked for death sucks." Said Alex. "According to the most recent records there are 576 contracts for Ted dead or alive." "Now it's 700." Said Ann. "I checked while we were in Viridian. More people want some of the bounty money."  
  
"We'd better hurry and get to the lab." Said Matt. "There isn't that many people left in Town and I don't want those left to think we're up to something." We walked down the main street and soon came to Oak's lab. It had developed pretty quickly since I'd last been there. It quite literally was a field hospital. The main floor had several rooms for both people and pokemon. Apparently those who weren't in Mt. Silver were here.  
  
While walking through the facility we soon found Oak in his office. When he saw me he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Ted Toss, is that you?" He asked. He'd really given up hope after I disappeared. I felt bad for doing that to him. "Yes, it's me, professor."  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" He asked. "In the middle of nowhere feeling sorry for myself." I said. "I got so depressed from my loss 4 years ago I went to Mt. Silver and have been living there since. I finally decided to let go of the past and am going to free Kanto." "I'm am so happy to hear you say that!" He said tearfully. "I'm so happy I got to see you again before I died. Who are these with you?"  
  
"Alex Garum used to be a top general in TR but after a murder attempt I stopped he's helping us now." I said. "And this is Monica. She's.something else." I really wasn't sure of what to say about her. She wasn't exactly human! "I'm a Pokemon Breeder." Said Monica. "I am here to help in any way I can." That took care of what to say about her.  
  
"I'm Ted's wife, Ann-Marie." Said Ann. "It's been awhile!" "It certainly has!" said Oak, giving her a hug. "Wow, you've certainly grown." "And these are our kids, Fin and Katrin." Said Ann. "I haven't seen either of them since they were babies." Said Oak. "They're getting pretty tall!" "And I'm going to have another baby, too." Said Ann, patting her stomach. "A regular one, though." That's nice to hear." Said Oak.  
  
"Now that we've done introductions, let's get down to business." I said. "We're looking for Zora Ketchum, Ash's sister. I was told only Delia knows where she is. Do you know where we can find her?" He thought deeply for a moment, as if he were reliving a moment of time.  
  
"Delia is in Viridian Forest." He said. "She moved there after the takeover. She knew Ash would be looking for her to find out information on the location of his sister. She went there knowing Matt and Gary would be able to keep the lab safe without her around." "None of us even have a clue about Zora." Said Gary. "I didn't know he had a sister myself."  
  
"I only learned about her recently." Said Alex. He then told everyone pretty much what he told me. "This is serious indeed!" Said Monica. "We need to hurry and find out where she is! If The Super Clones are any indication, she could cause serious destruction to the region." "Can you sense her anywhere close?" I asked Katrin. "She's not anywhere close by." She said. "But Delia is definitely north of here!"  
  
"I have one more question." I said. "Have you seen any Jirachi in the area?" "Now that you mention it, I have." Said Oak. "One night I saw 7 Jirachi in the sky. They were together but then flew in different directions. One of them landed in Viridian Forest." "This really helps us!" I said. I then told him why we were looking for the 7 Jirachi.  
  
After securing the lab we decided to call it a night. I decided to stay at the house I once lived in when I first became a trainer. It had been remodeled a few times, but not since I'd been living in Mt. Silver. It was very nostalgic for Ann and me. We wanted to have Fin and Katrin start off on a Pokemon Adventure like we did starting in Pallet Town.  
  
They never had the chance. As I lay in bed next to Ann, who was looking through some old pictures I started thinking of something I could do to make it up to them. "It's been awhile since I've been in this house." I said to her. "I was hoping the kids would be able to become trainers in here when they turned 10, like we did. I'm sure they'd become really good trainers."  
  
"Why don't we get them started now?" she asked. "They may be 2 years late but they're good at playing catch up." "Now wouldn't be a good time." I said. "There's a war going on and we're caught in the middle of it. It's not safe for your average trainer." "They could still learn." Said Ann. "It would do them some good. That would help make them feel accepted by others."  
  
"I've been fighting to be accepted my whole life." I said. "Whenever I think I have I find out there's more. I don't want to push them too hard. They've already had to adjust pretty quickly. You have, too. You're pregnant with our third child and you've done things most doctors would look at as less than ideal. After being stuck in a cave for 4 years we're ready to do something for the hell of it. Normally this wouldn't bother me as it's part of who I am but I don't want to end up doing something I'll regret later on."  
  
"It's okay if you're still having doubts." Said Ann. "We know you'll do your best. I know for a fact your becoming a Trainer wasn't something you regret. I know I had no regrets marrying you when I did. I'm even sure we both won't have any regrets on the life of our baby." "You've really stepped up in the past few hours." I said. "I'm not sure if it's from the lack of sleep or pure wisdom but I hope it's the latter."  
  
"Well, I am pretty tired." Said Ann. "It's not from being pregnant, though. I'm sure we all feel the same way. Just tired of sitting by and not doing anything to make things right." "That I definitely am." I said, yawning. "But I could sure use some sleep, too!" We both laughed. "Alight, then we'll start fresh in the morning." Said Ann, yawning. Then we both fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up it was morning, but the sun hadn't come up yet. Not wanting to wake Ann I got out of bed quietly and got dressed. On my way outside Aurabolt, now reverted back to a Pikachu followed me. I walked down the path to the cove overlooking the sea. I was surprised to see 2 figures already there.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd come here." Said Matt. "Neither of us have missed an aquatic sunrise since the Indigo League." "I came here for the view." Said Monica. "I don't usually get to see a Sunrise so I decided to see this one. It feels sort of special in a way."  
  
"It should be coming up in the next 15 minutes." I said. "I always look forward to this like it's my first time seeing it." "Well, I'm seeing it for the first time." said someone nearby. I looked down the cliff to see Katrin sitting on a rock. "Huh? How did you get there?" I asked her. "I never went to sleep." She said. "I was too busy thinking."  
  
"About what?" I asked. "The easiest way to see this sunrise!" she replied. "Mom said you really wanted to see this one and also said you wouldn't mind if I came either. After thinking about it I decided to wait here overnight."  
  
"You're going to be sick from sitting there overnight so close to the water." I said. Not wearing anything but pajamas I had reason to be concerned for her health. "Your mother is going to kill me when she find out." "She wasn't down there the entire time." Said Monica. "She was meditating on this rock when I came. That's when she moved down there."  
  
"Hey, I'm not missing this either!" said another voice. I looked at a dead tree next to a road and saw Fin. After waving he jumped down and ran over. "I didn't want to stay up all night, so I slept in that tree and waited for you to come out." He held onto the pillow and blanket he'd used in that tree. He too was dressed in only PJs.  
  
"It's like everyone is in a rush to beat me to a sunrise." I said. "Not me." Came one more person, this time from the house. I looked and saw that it was Ann. She'd dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Even though they were a perfect fit her stomach was still sticking out the front of the shirt. "How did you change so fast?" I asked her.  
  
"I was wearing this when I went to sleep." She said. "It's more comfortable than the PJs that were in the house." "You were still asleep when I left the house." I said. "How did you wake up in time?" "I think our baby had a part in that." She replied. "I planned to sleep through it when it started moving around so much I woke up."  
  
"Something tells me this is going to a very interesting day." Said Monica as the sun started to come up. "Today we start fresh." I said. "A new day means a new chance for us to make this world a better place." "Not just for the people who live here but for those that haven't even been born yet." Said Ann, patting her bulging belly.  
  
"I'm ready to take back Kanto from TR Jet and return it to its rightful people." Said Matt. "This time I'm not going to stop until Kanto has been freed from their evil grasp!" "We have to do what we can to make this place safe for Pokemon." Said Monica. "After we've cleaned up here the pokemon should come back."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Fin. "Let's go get 'em!" "You live to see another day." "Said Katrin, floating above us. "And that's a beautiful thing!" We all said. We then went back inside to get ready to head north to Viridian Forest.  
  
End Chapter 1. This is the longest I have ever made an opening chapter. I sincerely hope you like it! In the next chapter, our team heads for Viridian Forest in search of Delia Ketchum. Will they find her? You'll have to wait to find out! 


	2. Nuclear Fusion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*  
  
Soon after sunrise we started north for Viridian Forest. Gary decided to stay in Pallet Town to look after Oak. As we passed through Viridian City I saw that all the lights in the Gym were on. The news must've gotten out that he was back. When we reached the edge of the forest I saw that it had grown significantly since I'd last seen it. It looked like a huge Jungle.  
  
"This is going to be.interesting." Said Alex. "The forest is much more dangerous because of high leveled pokemon that now live there. We'd better be careful." Just as we entered the forest we started to hear huge footsteps. When we stopped to listen they became closer and closer. "What is that?" Asked Katrin. "It sounds like Groudon!"  
  
A loud laugh was made, coming in the direction of the footsteps. Then we saw where it came from. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" said the creature. "I will enjoy grinding your bones into powder!" Fe, Fi, Fo Fum." I said. "What beanstalk did you fall from?"  
  
"You dare mock me?" asked the beast. "I am Gath, one of the 4 Pokemon of Mass Destruction. I have the powers of the elements in each of my arms. Unless you apologize I will rip you apart!" "Not a chance!" Said Fin. "You don't scare us!"  
  
"You really do not know what you are getting yourselves into." Said Gath. "Even if you by some accident beat me my comrades will destroy you!" "I'm getting tired of your jesting." I said, stepping forward. "Prepare to get whacked!"  
  
"No, this one is mine!" Said Fin. "I want to try out a new ability I learned last night." "Now isn't the time to try out new things." I said. "Let me take him." "Let me do this one and you can do the next one." Said Fin. "This guy is hardly a challenge." "Fine but make it quick." I said. "We really need to be going."  
  
"You need not wait too long." Said Gath to me. "After I slay the child you will be next!" "You're not going to slay me!" Said Fin, who certainly was much shorter than Gath. "Not so long as I have my Energy Blade!" He then focused a large quantity of electricity into his right hand. Right before our eyes we saw an electric sword sprout from it.  
  
"He's using the electricity in his body as a weapon!" Said Monica. "That is really something! I wonder how he learned that?" Aurabolt jumped in front of us and formed an Energy Blade in one of his hands. "That explains it." I said. "I wonder what else you learned in the Afterlife?" It just smiled.  
  
"That is a very impressive trick." Said Gath. "You think so?" asked Fin. "I'm about to show you some of its nicer features!" He then jumped into the air and brought the sword down hard. Gath blocked it with a Light Screen. The screen shattered on impact from Fin's sword. "That certainly is powerful!" Said Gath. "But I will stop you none the less!"  
  
He then starting swinging his huge trunk-like arms at Fin. Fin managed to dodge each of the punches. Gath then used a Cross Chop, just missing Fin. He ended up cutting a large tree down instead. "Stand still, already!" He said, obviously getting frustrated. "Not a chance." Said Fin. He jumped over Gath's head, slashing him down the spine on the way down.  
  
"What happened to all this power you were talking about?" Fin taunted. "You can even keep up with me!" "You will pay for that, boy!" said Gath, gathering energy to each of his arms. "4 Point Beam!" He then launched 4 energy attacks at the same time. That took everyone-Fin especially by surprise. He did not even make an attempt to dodge it. He even surprised me when he charged into the attack headfirst with his Energy Blade.  
  
At that moment I realized what he was trying to do. "Fin, wait!" I said. But it came too late. Using his sword Fin was attempting to cut through each attack. He went through the Electric and Ice Beams without much trouble, but didn't have enough time to react to the Fire and Solar Beams. The force of the attacks connecting knocked him into a large rock, breaking it to pieces.  
  
He kept going and flew through 4 trees before stopping before a 5th. Before he could get back on the offensive Gath was already pummeling him with his arms. He then grabbed him and slammed him into the earth with Seismic Toss. At that point Fin did not make any attempts to get up. I saw him moving so I figured he was still alive.  
  
"That's one down." Said Gath, laughing. "And only a few more to go!" "Wait just a minute!" Said Fin, trying to get up. "I'm not done with you yet!" "You're too weak to be of any challenge to me." Said Gath, approaching him. "You can't even stand up!" He then kicked him into another tree. "You call yourself a fighter? Ha!" Said Gath, quite enjoying himself.  
  
He then started beating Fin down again with his arms. He then threw him across the field we were now standing in, causing him to land in front of the rest of us. "Where's that speed of yours?" taunted Gath. "You're not moving very fast." "You know, he's got a point." I said to Fin, who somehow managed to get to his feet. "Let me take over. You're too hurt now to keep going. If you stay in any longer he'll kill you!"  
  
"I appreciate the advice, but I've got it under control." Said Fin, charging energy. "He has yet to see my most powerful move." "Fin, Mega Thunderbolt won't work!!" You don't have enough energy to focus it! If you try to use it now you could get fried instead of him!" I said, now starting to get worried.  
  
Mega Thunderbolt was a One Hit KO Move that killed the target with a lightning bolt from the sky. It required a lot of energy so the attack could be focused on a target. If the User didn't have enough energy he could be killed by his own attack. Having just taken a serious beating, I had reason to be concerned for his safety!  
  
"That's not what I had in mind." Said Fin, forming two balls of electric energy in both hands. "I'm going to show him Nuclear Fusion up close and personal!" He then started jumping into the air. Gath followed after him. "Fin, wait!" I said. "That's too dangerous!" But Fin was already out of earshot. Fin was going to trigger a Nuclear Explosion!  
  
"Prepare to meet your end!" Said Fin. He then flew at Gath with both arms outstretched. "NUETRON BLAST!" He said, putting both arms together. The resulting effect was a massive explosion in the sky. Everyone turned away to prevent getting blinded by the explosion. We looked in the sky to see if anyone or anything had survived the blast. We looked and saw something fall from the sky.  
  
We quickly ran to see what it was. I was hoping I wasn't about to discover my son's body. When we reached where the object had fallen it was indeed Fin. He was fine, though. He grinned when he saw us coming. "The Giant has been slain." He said, holding up something. "He even gave me this Weapon Machine!" "I wonder what it's for?" asked Katrin. "I don't know, but something tells me there are 3 more." Said Fin. "Like HMs they can be used over and over again."  
  
I noticed something yellow shivering next to a fallen tree. When I got closer I found that it was a Jirachi with the number 3 on its back. I'd found one! "Hey, we've found one!" said Ann. I took out the 3 Ball Monica gave me and caught it without any resistance. It was too scared to put up a fight.  
  
"We'd better find Delia and hope she has some bandages." Said Monica after examining Fin's injuries. "Hey, can't you heal me?" He asked her. "I could, but I'm sure she saw the fight and may find it strange that you somehow walked away from a Nuclear Blast unharmed." She replied. "Let's just keep moving." Said Alex. "It shouldn't be too far."  
  
We then continued north further into the forest. After walking for about 3 hours we found a small house next to a lake. When we got closer we saw a woman tending to some flowers. Seeing us she jumped up in surprise. "Who are you and how did you find me?" She asked. "Relax, we're not from TR or the Jets." I said. "In fact, your son has a price on my head and we need you to tell us where to find your daughter."  
  
"Ted Toss, is that you?" she asked. Before I could answer she noticed Fin. "You're hurt! Please, come inside. I have something to treat those wounds." After going into the house we locked the door. As she was treating Fin's injuries Alex and Matt started talking to her about what had been going on in Kanto and Johto. She listened quietly and patiently.  
  
"So unless you can help us find Zora we're going to have some trouble dealing with your son." Said Ann. "What a terrible world we live in." said Delia, shaking her head sadly. "It's gotten so bad families are torn apart. Before I tell you what you want to know listen to my story."  
  
End Chapter 2! What do you think? I'm sure there were moments were you thought I'd end the chapter earlier but I didn't. I didn't want to cut the fight and make a cliffhanger. Next chapter you will learn the Origin of Ash, Zora, and Giovanni. It's something you do not want to miss! 


	3. Delia's Story

*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
We all gathered around to hear what she had to say. Even though we've been enemies for almost 14 years I was interested in hearing what Ms. Ketchum had to say about her past. "It all started almost 30 years ago." She began. "Back then I was married to Giovanni. This was before I knew about Team Rocket. At that time we were living in Viridian City. We were a very happy couple."  
  
"Sounds like the American Dream." I said. "You could almost say that." Said Ms. K. "Back then Giovanni wasn't like he later became. He was a very kind person and loved his job as the Viridian Gym Leader. Then we received word that his father had recently died and left him a large inheritance. I didn't know at the time but the inheritance ended up being the Team Rocket Syndicate."  
  
"Before Giovanni took over TRS was a business that specialized in cloning and helping couples having difficulty conceiving a child. I was skeptical about it but supported him none-the-less. After awhile Federal funding was cut. It turned out they were 'dissatisfied' with what TRS was doing. Since I was having trouble conceiving a child at the time I agreed to be the test subject for a project that, if successful would make the Gov't reconsider."  
  
"Using IVF and fertility drugs I became pregnant with twins. That made Giovanni and me very happy, for we had wanted to have children of our own. We later learned we were going to have a girl and a boy. It was a very exciting time for us." She paused. She definitely was having trouble telling this long hidden part of her life. "If you want to continue later, that's fine." Said Ann. "No, I want to tell you everything now." She replied. "It's something I never told anyone, not even Ash."  
  
"A few days before the twins were to be born someone came to our house." She continued. "He'd come see Giovanni, so I went in to kitchen to wait for them to finish talking. After waiting for 2 hours the gentleman was still there. Since this man had come once every 4 weeks and I hadn't been introduced to him I was curious about who he was. Standing next to the hallway I listened to what they were saying."  
  
"They were talking about what they were planning to do with the twins. Giovanni talked about how he intended to make an heir to his 'gang' and have the world's most powerful super solider the world would ever know. He was going to use his own children in an experiment that would change them forever. After listening some more I learned the man who came with his was a scientist who planned to induce me while I was sleeping. They wanted to start as soon as possible!"  
  
"What did you do?" asked Alex. "Fearing for the safety of my children I ran out the backdoor and into Viridian Forest." Said Ms. K. "I wasn't sure if they knew I'd been listening, but I just wanted to run as far as I could. Since I was pregnant and had never been in the forest by myself I didn't get far before I got lost. I ended up spending the night in a dead tree. When I woke up I heard people walking around outside. Giovanni had sent his men to look for me."  
  
"After waiting for almost 12 hours they finally left. As I tried to get out of the forest I went into labor. Just as I made it to the edge of the woods Giovanni found me. He told me I was stupid for leaving like that. He said that I was in no condition to have left in the middle of the night without saying where I was going. I tried to resist but he practically dragged me back to Viridian City."  
  
"Instead of taking me to the hospital he took me to the TRS HQ. There I was tied to a bed while I delivered the twins. When they were born I wasn't even allowed to hold them. They were quickly taken to another room. After waiting there for several days Giovanni came in and told me that he was going to let me keep one of the twins. He said that whichever one I decided to take I would not see the other until he died."  
  
"It was the most painful decision I ever made in my life. I took the boy, whom we'd named Ash in the hopes that he would never end up like his father. Giovanni said he had no problem with that and Ash was given to me. He then said he would see to it that we would be well cared for even though we'd signed divorce papers 2 days before. He then told me not to tell Ash about Zora or about his past or I would live to regret it. Fearing for what he would do I agreed to that, too."  
  
"I also decided I wouldn't tell Ash about his father. I knew he'd just want to seek revenge if I did. A week later I was allowed to leave with Ash. We moved to Pallet Town where Ash grew up. Every time I looked at him I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him because of what was done with him. When he became interested in Pokemon I was uneasy about it because I knew that one day he would face his father in the Viridian Gym. When he turned 10 I let him leave home on a quest to one day become a Pokemon Master."  
  
"Six years later I learned Ash had killed Giovanni in a fight to the death. At the precise moment of Giovanni's death something inside Ash was activated. I later learned it was the TR gene. It was a portion of Giovanni's cells that his father had injected into him when he was born. It was dormant up until his father's death. Upon this he immediately took over as leader of TR. 2 weeks after hearing the news a young woman came to my home in Pallet Town. She came, saying she was searching for her mother. After showing me a copy of her birth certificate I realized she was my long lost daughter!"  
  
When I asked her what she'd been doing with Giovanni she told me her life was nothing but a nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake up from until her father's death. Giovanni had abused her in every way imaginable. There were scars visible on various parts of her body. Because of how she'd been treated growing up it was hard for her to trust anyone anymore. She said she came to find me in the hopes that I would not be like her father had said I was. She told me she had been given the impression I had wanted to kill her when she was born because I wanted a son. I started to cry when she told me that. That's when I told her about Ash and what her father had done to them both."  
  
"That's when she said that when Giovanni died an immense power she didn't even know she had was awakened in her. She had been injected with the Cells of Mew, the most powerful pokemon in the world. As a result she had the powers of every single pokemon in the world. She then told me she would go on a quest to undo the damage Giovanni had done to them."  
  
"I didn't see her again after that until 4 years ago. At that time I had moved to Viridian Forest. She showed up saying she wouldn't be able to fight the Evil Empire by herself even with her powers. She wanted to find some help so she said she was going to Vermillion City to find help. That's the last I saw of her." She finished.  
  
No one spoke for several minutes. Katrin, Ann, and Monica were crying softly. This truly was a horrible thing that had happened to Delia Ketchum. "Did you know you have a granddaughter?" asked Alex. Delia eyed him warily. "Ash has a 16 year old daughter named Kaylie." He replied.  
  
"We'd been seeing each other before I was almost killed by one of TR's Assassins." "I think Ash might be trying to spread his influence to a 3rd generation." Said Fin. "2 days ago Kaylie shot me. Apparently Ash told her that Dad killed Alex in Mt. Silver. Now Kaylie wants to hunt him down."  
  
"It's like history is repeating itself." Said Delia, sobbing. "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. I just want this all to stop." "That's why we're here." Said Matt. "We want to put an end to this curse that has also spread to my family." "What do you mean, spread?" she asked. "Ash raped my sister, May when they were young. That's how she had Kaylie. 4 years ago he forced her to marry him in exchange for the life of our grandfather, Professor Oak."  
  
"I hope you all can do this." Said Delia. "I don't want Fin to leave until his wounds have healed so why don't you stay for the night? I have enough room in this house for everyone." "That's very generous, but you really don't have to." I said. "No, I insist." She said. "It's the least I can do." She led Ann, Fin, Katrin, and Me to a room upstairs.  
  
"This should be fine for you." She said. Then she turned to Ann. "I sincerely hope what happened to me doesn't happen to you." She said to her. "You're talking about the baby." Said Ann, resting her hands on her stomach. Then she gestured to Fin and Katrin. "Katrin is my biological child, but Fin isn't."  
  
"They are the product of genetic engineering." I quickly explained. "Fin is my son, but he is also half Pikachu. Katrin is Ann's daughter, but she is also half Sable Eye. Their story isn't like yours, but the events leading up to their births is very similar." "When I was pregnant with Katrin Ash kidnapped me and locked me up on a flying Airship. He planned to use Katrin and Fin to make an army of people with pokemon abilities." Delia said nothing.  
  
"As for this one, it's going to be a regular kid." Said Ann, smiling. "We got this one the old fashioned way." "And we know." Said Katrin. "They told us about our origins when we were old enough to understand. We have no regrets about it." "If anything, I'm happy to be inter-species." Said Fin. "I can do some things a regular 12 year old can't do."  
  
"Like set off a nuclear explosion." I said. "I'd better leave you all to rest. You've had a long day." She then left the room. Soon after the kids fell asleep. Me and Ann lay awake in bed. We were thinking of Delia's story. This poor woman had clearly been through a lot. She'd also gone to great lengths to keep her past a secret.  
  
"Her story has me thinking." Said Ann. "What happened to her almost happened to us." "You're talking about when we were on the airship." I said. I placed one of my hands in hers. "We were pretty lucky. Things looked bad but we made it through without any trouble."  
  
"I can only imagine what could've happened if he'd succeeded." Said Ann. "What Fin and Katrin would be doing if he had his way." "I know how you're feeling." I said. "About if it was a good idea to get the kids involved with this war. Like Jim said before The Alliance would probably try to use you and them to get to me."  
  
"You're probably right." She said. "It's just thinking about it that scares me." I put my hand on her stomach. The baby within her stirred a little. "This baby we're going to have is our future." I said. "As you said to me 4 days ago you don't want it to be born into a barren wasteland. I feel the same way. That's why we have to do whatever we can to make it so our kids grow up in with a promising future. I've already decided I'm not going back to the states until I've taken care of things here."  
  
"I'm not leaving, either." Said Ann, putting one of her hands on mine. "Not until this is all over. We're going to give the people of Kanto and Johto the hope they need to survive." "Our children's future gives me the strength to make the change." I said. "Does this mean you weren't thinking about their future over the last 4 years?" she asked.  
  
"I guess not." I said. "But now, I am. And I want it to be one they'll want to look forward to. I want to at least give them this one chance." "I'm sure we will." Said Ann. "We just have to do our best."  
  
End Chapter 3! You cannot help but say that was deep. Even if you're not emotional I'm sure Delia's story has touched you in some way. It really makes you think. I also did it in 2 hours! It paints a pretty good picture on how Giovanni was. Please Read and Review! 


	4. A Rockin' Good Time

*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*  
  
We woke up the next morning to find Monica, Katrin and Delia sitting next to the edge of the lake. They were deep in thought. This tranquility was helping to ease a lot of stress. After checking Fin's wounds Ann determined he would be well enough to travel. Although we wouldn't have minded staying longer with Delia we knew we had to press on to Pewter City.  
  
After saying goodbye and wishing her the best we left Delia to live alone in Viridian Forest. I held onto the Jirachi I'd found the day before. One down and 6 more to go! "I wonder if the next thing we fight will be like Gath?" asked Alex.  
  
"Seeing as you can run into anything nowadays you never know." I said. "But whatever it is we'll be ready!" "You seem pretty confident today." Said Monica, who surprised even me by her saying that. "What has caused this sudden change?" "Me and Ann were talking last night." I said. "We were talking about how similar her story mirrored our family's story."  
  
"And we decided we were going to do whatever it takes to ensure a better future for everyone." Said Ann. "We're ready to face whatever the alliance throws at us!" "That's good to hear." Said Matt as we reached the outskirts of Pewter City. "Now that we've arrived lets see if anyone's here."  
  
We split up and searched the City. The city was pretty big and there were a lot of people in the city because of the Gym. We met up at the Pokemon Center. "So, what did you guys find out?" I asked everyone. "I found out there is something strange going on in Mt. Moon." Said Katrin. "Weird happenings are going on and they won't let anyone go up there without a Gym Badge."  
  
"I learned Brock's still here!" Said Fin. "I ran into him on the way here. He said he was looking forward to seeing you in the Gym." "I revived n Aerodactyl from a fossil." Said Monica. In front of her was a Poke Ball. "I decided to take it with me because it might be of use to us later." That girl never ceased to amaze us.  
  
"I found out Jordan's been discharged from the hospital." Said Matt. "Do you know which one?" I asked. "Viridian General." He replied. "And don't worry, I've already told Jim. He said he'll keep his eyes open." "I got a Golden Magikarp." Said Alex. We all stared at him.  
  
"The Magikarp Salesman is my contact with Johto." He said. "When he heard about what happened he came here looking for clues. I ran into him at the market and he gave it to me. He told me it was hatched from a Red Gyarados." "That's pretty interesting." Said Katrin. "And I thought the Lake of Rage was back to normal."  
  
"I just found out information on Jessie and James' HQ in Saffron." Said Ann, who was doing something with her computer. "According to these records the only way outsiders can get in is to collect 8 Badges in Kanto. In addition to this the challenger must also have a copy of his or her battles with each Gym Leader defeated on DVD as proof of their victory."  
  
"That's pretty sketchy." I said. "I already have 8 badges from Kanto." "Then you'll have to get them again." Said Ann. The records say these badges are up to date. In addition the Badges can be used to teach a Pokemon not only the Gym Leader's current TM but all the TMs used by previous Gym Leaders."  
  
"No wonder Brock's looking forward to seeing me again." I said. "He is looking for a battle." After reorganizing our Pokemon we went to Pewter City Gym. Unlike the rest of the City the Gym hadn't changed since I first came 20 years before. It was truly nostalgic.  
  
Upon entering the Gym I found out there weren't any Gym Battles scheduled for the day. We'd be able start immediately! "Brock, I'm back!" I said upon entering the battle arena. "Under other circumstances I wish this could be a friendly fight but I've come for a new Boulder Badge!"  
  
"Same guy as always." Said Brock, smiling. "Always ready for the business at hand. "Alright, let's start now!" He then opened with a Steelix. Brock had taken the time to evolve his Onix. "Blaziken, go!" I said, sending out my favorite Fire/Fighting type. "Steelix, Rock Slide!" said Brock. An avalanche of Boulders came crashing down on top of Blaziken.  
  
"Use Sky Uppercut!" I said. This special fighting attack allowed my pokemon to break through all the falling rocks. It also hit Brock's Steelix right below the chin. The attack KO'd it instantly. "What a Punch!" Exclaimed Brock. It's a good thing this last one is immune to that." He then sent out Relicanth!  
  
"A water/rock type!" said Fin. "This one's not going to be as easy. Blaziken has a Type disadvantage." I already knew that but had plans to switch out. I recalled Blaziken and sent out Breloom, a Grass/Fighting Type. "This one should do it!" I said, smiling.  
  
"Relicanth, Ice Beam!" Said Brock. The move nearly froze Breloom on the spot. "Use Mega Drain!" I said. The attack nearly sucked out all of Relicanth's health. "Use Flail!" Said Brock. The move scored heavy damage because Relicanth's HP was low. He'd had that one planned out!  
  
The move finished off Breloom. I then sent out Aurabolt. "I do believe you remember Aurabolt." I said. "Now let me show you why he has that name!" Aurabolt then used the Aurabolt Attack, taking out Relicanth before it could use Flail again. With that I had won the Boulder Badge!  
  
"Awesome, Awesome!" said Brock. "It's been a long time since I've had such a good fight. Here, take the Boulder Badge. I'll also give you this DVD. It has a record of our battle. You will need it to enter The TR Jet HQ in Saffron."  
  
"Nice to see you again, Brock." I said. "Same here, Ted." He replied. "Maybe when this is all over we can catch up on old times." "I'll look forward to that." I said. After shaking hands with Brock we left the Pewter Gym and headed for MT. Moon.  
  
"If there's something going on up there I'd like to know what." Said Monica. "This Place is supposed to be where Moon Stone originated. I wonder if it has a part in these strange happenings?" "We'll find out when we get there." Said Alex.  
  
After hiking for 2 days we reached MT Moon. We stopped at the General Store to get climbing equipment. When asked where we were headed we were told only to be careful and watch out for Clarice. "Who is Clarice?" Asked Matt.  
  
"A very powerful Pokemon that lives up in the mountains." Said the store clerk. "It is said that whoever goes into its territory disappears and never returns. Why, just last month a young weapon maker and his Charmeleon went up there and haven't come down. I can only imagine what cruel fate has befallen them."  
  
"If he's a weapon maker he'll be fine." I said. "They tend to be the last to die in situations like this." We then started into the mountain. At first it was smooth but after awhile it started going uphill. We did some wall climbing to reach many hard to reach places. Soon we came to a small cottage. Someone was living up here!  
  
As we got closer to the house someone came out to meet us. "Hi, are you the Weapon Maker?" I asked. "Sure, name's Chalky." He said, extending his hand for a handshake. "I've been up here making a sword made from Moon Stone. If it's as potent as I think it is it might be able to beat Clarice."  
  
"How close is this Clarice?" asked Katrin. "Oh, she's very close." Said Chalky. "Why, just last week she broke my arm for collecting rocks. I only wonder what has befallen the poor pokemon she has imprisoned around her neck." "Clarice has a Pokemon hostage?" asked Matt. "Yes, a Jirachi." Said Chalky. "It was an odd one, too. It had the number 6 on its back."  
  
"That's one of the ones we're looking for!" I said. I then told him about one of our many side quests. "It's too bad you can't use that sword with your arm the way it is." Said Ann. "And it looks ready to be used, too." "I'll take the sword." I said. Everyone looked up. "I'm the one who said I'd take the next POMD so I'll do it. I'd also get that Jirachi in the process."  
  
"That's great to hear!" Said Chalky. "I was worried nothing would be done with me up here alone." "You needn't worry about it." I said, taking the sword and its sheath. "After I'm done with Clarice It will be safe for everyone to come back here."  
  
End Chapter 4. How do you think it's going? Oh, do tell! You'll have to wait until Chapter 7 to find out what Ted is doing cause the next 2 chapters follow Kaylie and Jordan. I'm sure you don't want to miss it! 


	5. A Maternal Fightclub

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*  
  
Kaylie sat in the in infirmary in Tohjo Falls trying to resist the urge to puke again. She hadn't been feeling well over the last few weeks and wasn't sure if she'd gotten some incurable disease. She'd come to the medical tent to find out what she'd come down with. She just hoped she wouldn't find out she had cholera.  
  
"Well, I've figured out what's been going on with you." Said the doctor after coming back in the room. "Is it serious?" She asked. "I should say it should be looked at as serious." He said. Kaylie's face fell. Was she going to die? "How long do I have to live?" she asked. "Oh, it's not something that's dangerous." Said the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean not dangerous?" she asked. "I've been feeling sick for a few weeks and you're saying it's not dangerous! What is wrong with me?" "Well, uh, you're." he started to say. "I'm what?" she asked, shaking the man vigorously. "Come on, spit it out!" "You're pregnant." He finally managed to say.  
  
Kaylie sat there not sure of what to say or do. She was going to have a baby! She would be overjoyed if it weren't for the fact she knew whom the father was. She would have a child that would grow up not knowing who their father was. She was now more determined than ever to make Ted pay for doing this to her.  
  
"I know this isn't the best news to hear under the current circumstances." Said the doctor. "But try to look at it as a positive experience." "Yeah, whatever." She said before leaving. She then went to go find her father to tell him the news. He was probably going to be thrilled. She found him testing out a new Laser Net.  
  
"So, did you find out what was bothering you?" He asked as she approached him. "I found out I'm pregnant." She said. Ash was nearly zapped by the laser net he was handling. "That's great news!" he said. He noticed she wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Aren't you happy?"  
  
"I can't say I am knowing Alex is the father." She replied. "He'd probably be happy if he were here." "I'm so sorry about that." Said Ash. "But don't worry, we'll make sure Ted pays dearly for doing this to you." "I want his wife to experience what I am now." Said Kaylie. "I'll make him pay for doing this to me! I'm going to Kanto to find him!"  
  
"That's good news." Said Ash. "When do you want to go?" "As soon as possible!" said Kaylie. "I'm not taking maternity leave in the middle of this war. I'm going to find him sooner if not later!" "I was hoping you'd say that." Said Ash. "I've already got all the things you'll be needing ready. You can pick them up at the campfire."  
  
Kaylie hugged her father tightly. "Thank you so much for doing this for me." She said. "I promise I won't let you down." "I know you won't, my dear." He replied. "I'm sure you'll succeed where I failed. What should I tell your mother?" "Just tell her I'm pregnant and went on a trip to rediscover myself." Said Kaylie. "She doesn't need to worry."  
  
After collecting her equipment Kaylie headed east for Kanto. As she passed through Viridian City she learned Jim Toss, Ted's brother had returned as Gym Leader of Viridian City. She also learned Jordan, son of Jessie and James, was recently released from the city's hospital and would be looking for Jim for more or less the same reason she was looking for Ted.  
  
Although she knew her getting involved would make Ted come running quick Kaylie decided to stay out of it. She had a personal interest to attend to: her grandfather, Professor Oak. Heading south she soon reached the small town. As she made her way to Oak's lab she saw a couple of thugs beating up some old guy.  
  
Not partial to this kind of treatment on the elderly she decided to step in. "Hey, why don't you creeps leave him alone?' she asked, getting closer to them. As if they'd been dared to all try to rape her, the men dropped their current victim and started after Kaylie. "Hey, you looking to get your pretty face bruised?" asked one of them, taking out a switchblade.  
  
"You're the one who's getting bruised." She replied, sending out a Primeape. "Give them a good thrashing!" As if being asked to play, the Primeape beat down all of the criminals. It sent them all flying with its Dynamic Punch attack. "And don't you come back!" Kaylie shouted after them. She then went over to check on the old man.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?' she asked him. "I'm fine, thanks to you." He replied. "That was very nice thing you did for me." "It was nothing." She replied. "I have a grandfather I never met in this town. You sort of made me think of him." "Do you know where to find him?" the old man asked.  
  
"I have an idea of where to look." Kaylie replied. "He's supposed to be the #1 authority on Pokemon in Kanto. My mom said she got her first pokemon from him." The old man thought for a minute. This young girl's story was starting to sound pretty familiar to him. "If you don't mind my asking, what is your mother's name?" he asked.  
  
"May Oak." Kaylie replied. "She used to be the Whirl Islands Gym Leader but since Jasmine is dead she became the Gym Leader in Olivine." The man froze. This girl who'd saved him was his granddaughter! At that point he did not know what to say.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Kaylie asked. "You don't look so well. I hope those guys didn't hurt you too much." "I just need to lie down." He said before fainting. Kaylie caught him in time. "Aw, you're so nice." She said. "I'll take you with me. Maybe my grandpa will be able to help you."  
  
Carrying the man in her arms Kaylie walked a few blocks before reaching Oak's Pokemon Lab. Opening the gate she walked up the small walkway and over to the door. There she managed to somehow ring the doorbell without dropping the old man. A guy in his late-twenties answered the door.  
  
"Hey, is he okay?" The man asked. "I just rescued him from getting mugged out in the streets." Kaylie replied after putting him down on the couch. "Thanks for brining him home." The man said. "My name is Gary Oak. What's your name?" Now it was Kaylie's turn to be surprised. This guy was her uncle! But if he was who he said he was, then the old guy was.  
  
"I'm Kaylie Ketchum." She replied. "Nice to finally meet you, uncle." "Oh, my gosh!" Gary exclaimed. "You're Ash's kid! I haven't seen you since you were 6!" "Really?" She asked. "I don't remember that. I always thought it was Matt." No, he was out of the country on business at the time." Gary replied. "But we do look alike for cousins."  
  
"So the man I rescued is my grandfather." Kaylie said. "I'm glad I showed up when I did, then!" "He's a world renowned Pokemon Expert." Said Gary. "I'm sure he'll want to talk to you when he wakes up." "I'll look forward to that." She replied. "In the meantime, how about we battle?" Gary asked. "Both the Oak and Ketchum families have a history of great pokemon trainers. How about we go a few rounds?"  
  
"Sure," Kaylie replied. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you cause you're my uncle!" They then went outside to have a Pokemon Battle.  
  
End Chapter 5! What do you think of it so far? I didn't want the story to mainly be from one angle so I decided to switch it up to other characters. Oh, and no I am not trying to pull Kaylie out of the storyline. Next chapter follows Jordan. For those who are missing him already, Ted will be back in Chapter 7! 


	6. Another Deadly Alliance!

*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*  
  
"I do believe that's everything, Mr. McArthur." Said the secretary to Jordan at the hospital he was being released from. "You've had such an awesome recovery, I think you can return to your duties right away." "Believe me, I plan to." Said Jordan after collecting his stuff. "And I know just where I'll start." He then headed over to the Viridian City Gym. He'd heard Jim Toss had returned recently.  
  
"Hello, may I help--eyah!" shrieked the Gym's secretary after seeing who'd walked in. "Where is he?" asked Jordan, a little pleased with the secretary's reaction. "He's in his office." The frightened secretary replied. "It's the 1st door on the right." Jordan walked over to the office door.  
  
He was a little surprised to find it partially open. When he peeked in he saw Jim Toss facing the window drinking tea. "This will be perfect!" Jordan thought to himself. "I can kill him before he has a chance to react. He'll never know what hit him!" drawing his katana, he opened the door quietly and crept softly across the room. When he reached where Jim was sitting he raised his blade to strike.  
  
As he was about to land a blow that would most certainly kill its intended target he got a reaction that caught him off guard. "If you kill me, you'll live to regret it." Jim said without even looking up. Jordan stopped himself just in time. "You, of all people should know it is a crime punishable by death to kill a Gym Leader." Jim continued. "Not even your parents can be excused from the consequences that go with murdering a Gym Leader."  
  
At that point Jordan realized he was right. If he couldn't off Jim, then he'd have to come up with a means of humiliation. "Let's have a battle, then." Said Jordan after putting away his katana. "If I win, I become the new Gym Leader. If you win, I'll leave you alone for a while. What do you say?"  
  
"Go see the secretary for an appointment." Jim replied. "I'll have to schedule a time for you after I've beaten the other 11 people who want to beat me to become the Gym Leader." Jordan was furious. There was no way he was letting Jim off the hook so easily. Then he had another idea. "If you move me to the top, I will tell you something that may be of interest to you."  
  
Jim thought for a moment. Although some people claimed to have useful information this was different. He was talking to the son of the dictators of Kanto! "Ok." He replied. "If what you say is of usefulness to me, I'll set you for this afternoon. If not, you'll have to come back in 2 weeks." Jordan grinned. Even though what he had to say was confidential information, he knew Jim was in no position to refuse him after hearing it.  
  
"Alright, then here it is." Said Jordan. "While I was in the hospital I learned some pretty interesting news concerning Ash Ketchum's daughter, Kaylie." "And what would that be?" Jim asked. "She's pregnant." He replied. "Not only that, she says the father of her child is Alex Garum-the man who was "allegedly" murdered by your brother!"  
  
"Everyone this side of Kanto knows that isn't true." Jim replied. "Alex is alive. Not only that, I was with him last week. He's with my brother. Last time I checked they were in MT. Moon." Now it was Jordan's turn to be surprised. He had inadvertently learned some valuable information concerning the location of Ted Toss!  
  
"There is more to this story." Said Jordan. "Our reports say Kaylie has gone on a quest to find your brother and kill him. She apparently isn't going to let impending motherhood stop her from doing this." "If there is one thing TR and TR Jet haven't learned, it's this." Said Jim. "You don't find Ted Toss. Ted Toss finds you. I'd hate to see the reaction from Kaylie when she sees Alex alive and well."  
  
Jim's cell phone suddenly went off. Seeing who'd called, he answered it. After a bit of dialogue he hung up. "You may be interested to know who that was." He said to Jordan. "That was Professor Oak. He said his long lost great-granddaughter was in town to see him. Seeing as May is in Johto that can only be one other person."  
  
"I see." Said Jordan. "She might be looking for information about where to find Matthew Oak. This may be interesting." He then turned to leave. "I take it you don't want to battle anymore?" asked Jim. "That's right." He said. "Matt Oak has charges to answer to. You don't." "Then why did you want to kill me in the first place?" asked Jim.  
  
"I was just blowing off some steam." Jordan responded. "Now that I've calmed down, I'll resume my hunt for him. I have you to thank for pointing me in the right direction. If I can get him I'll see to it that you are properly rewarded." Jim was a little skeptical on what Jordan meant by a reward. The Jets were known to be tricky!  
  
"Now that I've settled things here I'll be on my way." Jordan continued. "Good day, sir." Jordan McArthur left Viridian City in a very good mood. He'd only just left the hospital and already was getting a great start on his hunt for Matt Oak. If only all of his cases were that simple. After traveling north towards Viridian Forest for 2 days, Jordan decides to check in with things with his parents.  
  
"So, did it work?" asked James. "Like a charm." Jordan responded. "Jim was all to eager to tell me some pretty juicy information." "I see." Said James. "You'd better get Ash on the line." Said Jordan. "He's going to just love what I have to say."  
  
"I'm already here, boy." Said Ash. Apparently he'd been listening for some time. Jordan was a little annoyed, but not surprised. "Do hurry up and get on with it!" "It seems your suspicions were correct, Mr. Ketchum." Said Jordan. "Alex IS working with Ted. They left Pewter City a few days ago for Mt. Moon." "I knew it!" said Ash. "I knew he'd be with that man."  
  
"According to these records he has the new Boulder Badge." Said Jessie. "It seems our friend may be trying to get in here." "He won't get far." Said James. "The second POMD is waiting to destroy him on MT. Moon."  
  
"It also seems Kaylie is in Pallet Town." Jordan continued. "She may be trying to find out where Zora and Delia are." "This may be interesting." Said Ash. "This will be the first time she's actually met her great- grandfather. If there's anyone Oak would tell the location of my mother and sister, it's her."  
  
"Let's hope you're right." Said James. "Just who is traveling with Ted, by the way?" asked Jordan. "Other than Alex and Matt, there are his kids, his pregnant wife, and someone else." "Someone else?" asked Jordan.  
  
"Some pokemon breeder in her mid 20s." said Jessie. "Goes by the name Monica Everest Waters. There isn't much info on her. Her only pokemon is an Aerodactyl." "We may need to keep a closer watch on this girl." Said Ash. "Pokemon breeders can be tricky. She may have one pokemon now but that could change very soon."  
  
"I'll head over to Cerulean City in the Meantime." Said Jordan. "If I take Diglett's Cave I should get there before them." "Don't leave just yet." Said Ash. "I want you to wait there for Kaylie. Seeing as both your targets are together it would probably be best if you worked together." "It's a 4 day trip here from Pallet Town." Said Jordan. "I am not one who likes to wait."  
  
"Just wait there for her." Said James. "Together you will be a formidable Team. Not even Ted may be able to stop you!" "Are you guys thinking retro or what?" asked Jordan. "For one, I already have an arranged marriage and 2nd, I'm not one who likes to travel around with deadweight. What Matt and Jim did to my troops is proof enough of that."  
  
"You needn't worry about Kaylie." Said Ash. "Even if Oak tells her he saw Alex she won't believe him. She would rather see it than believe it. As for her being deadweight, she will make you eat her words. Don't underestimate her just because she is with child. That is when people usually get careless. Kangaskhan are the perfect example of that."  
  
"Fine, I'll wait for her." Said Jordan. "But I still think it's a bad idea. It'll look pretty weird with a 13 year old and a 16 year old walking the countryside together." "Just sit tight and wait." Said James. "You will thank us later." So Jordan sat in front of a sign pointing to Viridian Forest to wait for Kaylie to arrive.  
  
After waiting for 3 days he spotted her walking up the road. She'd come a day early, but he felt he'd waited long enough. "Kaylie Ketchum, I presume?" He asked her. "Yes, and who might you be?" she asked. "I'm Jordan, the son of the rulers of Kanto." Said Jordan. "I'm also your new partner." "I see." Said Kaylie. "When my father told me I was getting some company I had no idea it would be you. In that case, let's get moving. Oak told me my grandmother is in Viridian Forest. She has information about the location of Zora, my aunt."  
  
"Let's hurry, then!" Said Jordan. "Ted and his friends have already been through here. We've got some catching up to do!" The two then headed into the forest.  
  
End Chapter 6! So Jordan and Kaylie are working together. Is this another Jessie and James? What will Alex do when this due catches up to them? How will Delia react when she meets her granddaughter for the first time? You'll have to wait until Chapter 7 to find out! 


	7. Monica's Curse

*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*  
  
Note: This is 1 week after Ted's party reached MT. Moon's summit. Time passed during the last 2 chapters and right now I don't feel the need to go back just to go forward.  
  
Having taken care of the problems with MT. Moon, we headed into Cerulean City. In the process Chalky let me keep the Moon Sword and I got another Jirachi. He'd gone to Johto after that and said he was going to try and make a sword with the Sun Stone. Monica had also gotten a Clefairy on the mountain. She helped it out and it didn't want to leave her after that.  
  
Having reached Cerulean City We'd get to see Misty and her daughter, Nautica. Nautica shared the same birthday as Katrin and had the ability to communicate with Water Pokemon. I was also looking to get the Cascade Badge from Misty. When we reached the Gym we found it locked. Apparently the gym was closed for the day.  
  
We decided to go to the Pokemon Center to spend the night. "Do you have any Psychic Pokemon?" asked the Attendant. "Sure, we all do." I said. "Then you might want to be careful should you go out at night." She replied. "Nautica, Misty's daughter has an Ocarina. She usually plays it for an hour at sunset to talk to Water Pokemon at Cerulean Cape. The thing is, it also has the ability to attract Psychic Pokemon."  
  
We all gave Monica a strange look. Her being a Mew in disguise, we all wondered what would happen once Nautica started playing her song! "Would you all stop staring?" she asked us. "I may be a Psychic but I won't be effected by that song. Especially after I've heard it before."  
  
She then headed over to the sleeping quarters. "I wonder what's eating her?" asked Matt. "She is afraid." Said Katrin. "Although she is strong she can't resist the power of the Ocarina. It's power surpasses her own." "I guess the last time she was here she must've done something bad." Said Fin. "Maybe we should keep an eye on her and make sure she'll be okay."  
  
It being close to sunset as it was, I wanted to go to Cerulean Cape to see Nautica. Before going I decided to check on Monica. When I entered her room I was surprised to find It empty. Was she actually going out? After looking around I noticed there were 3 Poke Balls on a desk. I already knew what was in 2 of them. Had Monica actually put herself in one of the Poke Balls?  
  
There was only one way to find out. Taking the one in the middle, I opened it. Out came Monica in her Pokemon form. "Wow, is it morning already?" She asked. "What's for breakfast?" "Nice try!" I said. "It's 5 minutes to sunset. Seeing as you somehow locked yourself inside a Poke Ball, it's pretty obvious that you're scared. Is there something you should tell me?"  
  
"It's nothing at all." She said. "I'll be fine!" She said as she started towards the door. Ann appeared in the doorway, blocking the exit. "Somehow I'm not convinced." She said. "Are you sure there isn't something you should tell us?" "Of course not!" Said Monica. Unable to get past Ann's large frame, Monica decided to try the window. Right when she got it open Fin and Katrin appeared in front of her.  
  
"Sorry, but this window's closed for repairs." Said Fin. "Yeah, it hasn't been insulated from Ocarinas." Said Katrin. "Alright, fine! I'll tell you." Said Monica after regaining human form. "The thing is, the last time I was here, I became under the power of that Ocarina. When I was under its influence I transformed the Pokemon Shelter North of here into Nativity Town, a place where Females, human or Pokemon become pregnant the moment they look at Males. If that's not weird enough, they become pregnant with who or whatever they were looking at—even if it were an entirely different species."  
  
"Talk about weird..." I said. "I'm glad Ann's already pregnant and Katrin is unaffected by Psychic Pokemon." "When I regained my senses I was unable to reverse what I'd done." Said Monica. "Apparently My powers had been amplified when I was under the Ocarina's control. Because of that I vowed never to come back here." "Whatever became of Nativity Town, now?" Asked Ann. "Is it still there?"  
  
"Yes, it's still there." Said Monica. "All men who pass through the village must keep their faces covered. If their eyes meet any part of a female, that person will instantly become pregnant." "I'll keep that in mind when I go to the Cape." I said. "According to my watch Nautica should be getting ready to play her Ocarina." "I'm coming, too!" Said Ann. "It's been awhile since I've seen the Cerulean Cape."  
  
"Well, I'm staying!" Said Monica. "There's no way I'm going out there." "I'll stay with you, then." Said Katrin. "I can use my power to protect you from its power." "I think I'll stay, too." Said Fin. "I don't want to find out there's others like me—at least not yet." "Suit yourselves." I said before leaving. As Me and Ann were heading out we ran into Alex. "Are you two going to the Cape?" He asked us. "Of course!" Said Ann. "You wanna come?" "That's why I asked." He Said.  
  
The three of us then started North of Cerulean City towards the cape. As we were crossing the bridge we were able to hear a sweet melody coming from further up. Nautica had started playing. After crossing the bridge we continued towards the cape. We soon reached a sign in the road. It read:  
  
"WARNING! ANY BOYS, MEN OR MALE POKEMON WHO PASS THROUGH NATIVITY TOWN MUST CONCEAL THEIR FACES! THE FEMALES WHO LIVE IN NATIVITY TOWN WILL BECOME PREGNANT IF YOU LOOK AT ANY PART OF THEM! FAILURE TO ADHERE TO THIS WARNING WILL RESULT IN UNIMAGINABE CONSEQUENCES!"  
  
"And this is where we use our disguises." I said, taking out a hooded cloak. Alex did the same. "I feel so lucky." Said Ann. "Not only am I already pregnant but the townspeople will already know at least one of you is my baby's daddy!" "This is only until we pass through the town." Said Alex. "After that we can take it off."  
  
As we started through the village we got some looks from the people. "You best go inside. There are Men passing through the Town!" Said one man. "At least one of them got that woman pregnant." Said another. As we glanced around the town almost every female was visibly pregnant. We guessed those who weren't we either too young our too old. Seeing that the Male villagers didn't have their faces concealed, I guessed Monica's Curse didn't affect them.  
  
As we were nearly out of the village A strange light filled the sky. It started small but great in size. The strange light stopped above the Town. We looked up and saw that we did indeed know who it was. "I guess Katrin couldn't keep her in." Said Ann. "I hope she doesn't do anything crazy." Said Alex. "She doesn't look well."  
  
People of Nativity Town, prepare to be freed from this vile curse!" Said Monica. The area then started to fill with psychic energy. I barely noticed the shroud I was wearing get blown off my face. When the light dimmed, Monica had apparently passed out in the town square. She'd somehow managed to maintain her human form. We ran over to see if she was okay.  
  
"Hey, are you Okay?" I asked her. There was no response. "It looks like Monica allowed herself to get under the influence of the Ocarina so she could undo what she'd done." Said Katrin, who'd suddenly appeared. "I tried to stop her but possessed creatures can't be stopped very easily." "I think she'll be fine, now." Said Ann. "She just wanted to make things right."  
  
"Hey I'm not pregnant!" We heard one of the villagers say. "I'm being looked at by a man and I didn't get pregnant! It's a miracle!" "You no longer have to be afraid." Said Katrin. "The Pokemon that cursed you has broken the curse. You are free to live the rest of your lives in peace."  
  
"Thank you so much for helping us out." Said another man who approached us. "I'm the mayor of this town. "Ever since it was cursed It became impossible for male outsiders to look at our females. If they did, they'd get pregnant. Now that the curse is broken, we can return to our former lives of taking care of sick, injured, and abandoned pokemon."  
  
"Speaking of which, is Carla still around?" I asked him. "I've been sending her Pokemon over the years to help out." "She's still around." Said the Mayor. "Her house is towards the cape. Even though she has Sextuplets she still makes time for Pokemon." "It'll be nice to meet up with an old friend." I said, picking up Monica. "We're just glad to help!"  
  
As we neared Bill's seaside cottage We spotted a small house close to the coastline. We guessed it was Carla's house. As We neared the house a Venusaur came running in our direction. "Hey, it's the Venusaur She let me borrow!" I said. It was very happy to see me. "Long time, no see buddy!" I said, patting it on the head. We then went over to the house.  
  
As we neared the building 6 kids—3 boys and 3 girls came running out. "Hey, there's Pokemon Trainers!" Said one of them. "It looks like Venusaur knows one of them, too!" "Is your mom home?" asked Ann. "She's inside." Said another. "Her stomach looks a lot like yours, but bigger!" Said a 3rd. "Are you sick or something?" "No, It's nothing like that." I said, Not giving Ann the chance to react in the way I knew she would.  
  
We then went into the house. I spotted someone sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "Hi Carla!" I Said. "It's been awhile!" She looked up when she heard my voice. "It sure has." She said. "I see you've already met my kids." "They have a pretty interesting fascination with women with large stomachs." Said Ann.  
  
"I thought I told them about asking questions like that." Said Carla as she got out of the chair. "I told them people could be offended." Carla's stomach really was much larger than Ann's. Even Ann was startled at this. Carla was obviously not expecting just one baby! "This is My wife, Ann." I said. "She's pregnant with our 3rd child. Next to her is our daughter, Katrin. Our Son, Fin is in Cerulean City." "I'm Alex Garum." Said Alex. "I used to be in the Johto Special Forces." "And I'm Monica Waters." Said Monica. "I'm a Pokemon Breeder."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all." Said Carla. "What brings you to Cerulean Cape?" "We were going to see Nautica." I said. "In the process we got rid of Nativity Town's curse." "That's nice to hear." Said Carla. "I just hope I don't have any more kids after this. Sextuplets and Quintuplets will be a handful." "That's 10 kids!" Said Katrin. "How will you take care of so many kids by yourself?"  
  
"I asked myself the same thing when I found out I was having Sextuplets." Said Carla. "But then the other Townspeople offered their services it's been working out ever since." "We're going on a quest to free Kanto of TR Jet." I said. "It would really help us out if I could take Venusaur with us."  
  
"Oh, sure!" Said Carla. "I think he could use some time on the road again. Ever since he came back he's been a great help, but I think he may want to travel the world over again." "And so he shall." I said, taking out a Poke Ball. "Before we head off again, we'll be in Cerulean City for at least the next 2 days." Said Ann. "You should try to come see us if you need anything."  
  
"I can't go as far now that I'm pregnant again." Said Carla. "If I could, I would like to see you battle Misty in Cerulean." "And so you shall." Said Katrin. "I can teleport you and your kids to Cerulean City. I'll be more than happy to do that." "That would mean a lot to us." Said Carla. "So it's settled, then!" I said after coming in from putting Venusaur in a Poke Ball. "On our way back Katrin will come and pick you and your kids up. You'll then get to see me battle Misty."  
  
After saying goodbye to Carla and her kids, we continued the short walk to the cape. When we reached it we saw a girl sitting on a rock playing an Ocarina. It was Nautica! As we drew closer she did not stop playing right away. After finishing the song she was playing, she greeted us.  
  
"Wow, how long has it been?" She asked. "I haven't seen you guys in 4 years!" "Well, we're back." Said Ann. "And we're out on a crusade—to stop TR Jet." "That's sure good news." Said Nautica. "I'm glad to hear something is going to be done about them. It's not like the Psychic Pokemon that's been hiding in the water near here."  
  
"I WAS hiding, but it wasn't in water." Said Monica. "And I also made sure to make things right, too!" "Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Nautica. "We'll explain later." I said. "Now about this Pokemon. Did it have a number on it?" "Come to think of it, it did." Said Nautica. "A 1, I believe." "That's just what we're looking for!" I said.  
  
"I was trying to coax it out by Playing "Pokemon March" on my Ocarina but it hasn't been working." Said Nautica. "I've been coming out every night for 6 months and still no luck." "I think I can get it." I said. "And I also believe you'll be owing Monica an apology when we tell you about her last time here."  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Asked Alex. "I'm going to drain its hiding place." I said. "Chalky told me I can control the tides with the Moon Sword. I'll use it to push the water back into the ocean." Drawing the sword, I walked over to the edge of the beach. Thrusting the blade into the water, it parted much like Moses must have parted the Red Sea, creating a walkway a few feet into the ocean.  
  
After walking into it I found that it was indeed a Jirachi. It was rather surprised at how I'd removed its hiding place. I used the #1 ball to catch it before it could start using its powers. On the way back to the beach I retrieved the Moon Sword from where I left it. It returned the waters to normal. "Had I known you could do that I wouldn't have sat out here freezing my ass off for 6 months." Said Nautica, rather disgruntled at the fact I had gotten it with ease.  
  
"It was probably best that way." I said. "Now let's head back to Cerulean. I'm going for my 2nd badge!" As we headed back from the Cape, Katrin teleported Carla and her kids to Cerulean. When we reached the City it was morning and the Gym was open. We met Fin, Matt, Misty, Katrin, Carla and her family outside the building.  
  
"Well, if it isn't a sight for sore eyes!" Said Misty when she saw us. "I was wondering when you were gonna crawl out of whatever rock you were under to come here and kick some ass." "Still as feisty as ever." I said. "After I get rid of TR Jet, I'm getting Ash—dead or Alive. I guarantee there's going to be some serious fighting when I get to him. But before I get to all that, I need to get the 8 badges of Kanto."  
  
"Say no more." Said Misty. "We'll start immediately. I could use a tougher opponent after nothing but easy matches!" "Be careful of what you ask for." I said. "Don't forget we traveled together for 6 years. I know all your moves—old and new. This will not be an easy fight, I guarantee!"  
  
We then headed into the Gym to begin. All parties not participating took a seat in the bleachers. "This will be a 2 on 2 battle." Said Misty. "The first team of Pokemon to get knocked out loses the match! Ready, let's go!" She then sent out Togetic and Wailord! Having to fight the world's largest Pokemon and one of the smallest is tough, but together? Talk about insane!  
  
"Aurabolt, Pyro, Go!" I said, throwing 2 Poke Balls. Out came Pikachu and my favorite fire/fighting type, Blaziken. "Aurabolt, Charge Energy! Pyro, use Blaze Kick!" The energy boost caused Aurabolt to evolve into Raichu while Blaziken took out Misty's Togetic in one hit. Now it was a 2 against one. "Wailord, use Water Spout!" Said Misty. The Water attack damaged both pokemon, but Blaziken suffered the most because its weakness to water. It still managed to hang in there.  
  
"It'll take more than that to beat my team!" I said. "Aurabolt, use your Beam Attack! Pyro, use Detect!" That allowed My Pokemon to take minimal damage from Wailord's Hydro Pump. Aurabolt's attack not only cancelled out Hydro Pump but it also caused it to evolve into Gochu. Now it could fuse with Blaziken!  
  
"Now to end this fight!" I said. "Aurabolt, Pyro, Fuse now!" The 2 jumped into the air parallel to each other. The 2 then fused into one body, making a new Pokemon. "Allow me to introduce you to Techna, a Fire/Electric/Fighting type." I said. It is the result of my Gochu and Blaziken fusing to become one. Now I will show you its power!"  
  
Before Misty could react, Techna launched a new Electric attack that fainted her Wailord on the spot. I decided to call the move E.M.P. This was something even I had never done before. She was almost as shocked as I was. "I had no idea you were so strong!" Said Misty. You've certainly perfected your skills. Here, take the Cascade Badge."  
  
And with that I had gotten my 2nd badge. "One of these days I'm going to beat you." Said Misty. "Until then, keep practicing!" I said. Then I noticed Carla wasn't around. "Hey, what happened to Carla?" I asked Alex. "She started going into labor so she was taken to the hospital by ambulance." He said. "We would have told you but you were in a battle."  
  
"It can't be helped." I said. "When I battle ignore everything else." "So, where are you going to go next?" asked Nautica. "We're going to Vermillion City." Said Fin. "Ash's sister is supposed to be there, so we're going to see if we can find her." "I take it you found Delia, then." Said Misty. "I knew she was in seclusion but I didn't know where. I really hope she can help you."  
  
"Don't count me out of this, either!" Said Nautica. "I want to help out, too! With my Ocarina I can communicate with Pokemon. I've also got a good team of Pokemon, too. Please take me with you!" "Only if it's okay with your mother." Said Ann, even though we already knew the answer.  
  
"Of course you can go." Said Misty. "I already know you're one thing Aurabolt wouldn't dare fry. You're more expensive than any bike I've ever owned." "I guarantee that won't happen again." I said. "Besides, I paid you back already tenfold. Not only that, I'll even get you another one later on." "I'll hold you to that!" Said Misty.  
  
With a new ally, badge, and Jirachi, we headed for Vermillion City. As we passed along Rt. 5, we ran into what can only be described as the odd couple. It was Jordan and Kaylie—Together! They were even wearing the classic TR and TR jet uniforms. As of what they wanted to do we didn't know. We only knew it couldn't be good.  
  
End Chapter 7! That was mighty interesting, huh? I decided to focus much of this chapter on Monica, as she is more new than the others. That and there may be a similar story when the team gets to Vermillion. What about Jordan and Kaylie? What will be the reaction when Alex and Kaylie see each other? Jordan and Matt? You'll have to wait and find out! 


	8. Out the Frying Pan and into the Fire!

*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
"Prepare for trouble, the likes of which you've never seen." Said Kaylie. "And make it double, there'll be fighting between you and me!" Said Jordan. "To consume the world with devastation." Said Kaylie. "To control the people within our nations!" Said Jordan. "To glorify the evils of love and war." Said Kaylie. "To rule the earth forevermore!" Said Jordan. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Said Kaylie. "Surrender to Team Rocket Jet or you will surely lose this fight!" Said Jordan.  
  
Me and Matt starting clapping sarcastically. "Very nicely done, I must say." I said. "I had no idea both Team Rockets still do those stupid mottos!" Said Matt. Alex jumped in front of us, but I covered his face before he could say anything. "Are you looking for a fight?" Asked Jordan.  
  
"Forgive our zealous friend." Said Fin. "A former war hero, you know the whole deal." "A solider, huh?" asked Kaylie. "Why aren't you serving one of us? Everyone knows it doesn't pay to be on the loosing side!" Alex swatted my hand free, revealing himself to Kaylie. "I could say the same to you." He said. "I expected more from you after I went missing."  
  
Both Jordan and us were surprised when the two drew close to each other. "I can't believe you're alive!" Said Kaylie. "I thought you were dead!" "That's the whole point of it." Said Alex. "No one is supposed to know I'm alive." "Yeah, cause he's our prisoner!" I said, pulling him back. "And if you want him back alive, you'll let us through to Vermillion!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Alex whispered to me. "Look, if you die, it won't mean jack shit to Ash." I said. "If something happens to Kaylie, then we're all screwed. As long as TR and TR Jet think you're a POW Kaylie will be fine. If you tell her the truth now it's gonna look real bad later on!"  
  
"We're not going to let you get away!" Said Kaylie. "You're going to be brought to justice." "You'll have to beat us all in a battle, first!" Said Nautica. "And seeing as there's 2 of you and 7 of us you're not going to win!" "We're not pushovers, you know." Said Kaylie, taking out a Poké Ball. "We're going to show you how WRONG it is to mess with us!" Said Jordan, doing the same.  
  
They then sent out Primeape and Dark Umbreon. "Katrin, Fin, go get them!" I said. "With pleasure!" Said Fin, making an Energy Blade. Katrin transformed into her Pokemon form as well. "Fin, use Zap Cannon!" I said. "Katrin, use Dream Eater!" The converging attacks KO'd Kaylie and Jordan's Pokemon in one hit. They were unmoved, however.  
  
"We're not done yet!" Said Kaylie, sending out Flygon. Jordan sent out Dark Wailord. "Let's see you take these now!" Said Jordan. "We'll take over!" Said Ann and Matt, throwing poke balls. Out came Regi-Ice and Raikou. "Flygon, Earthquake!" Said Kaylie. The powerful attack caused heavy damage to both Regi-Ice and Raikou but they were still standing.  
  
"Raikou, Thunderstorm!" Said Matt. The powerful attack KO'd Jordan's Wailord but Flygon survived. "Regi-Ice, use Sheer Cold!" Said Ann. The OHKO move worked on the spot, turning Flygon into an Ice Cube. "I can't believe you beat us!" Said Kaylie, obviously annoyed at how quickly she'd lost to us. "We can't let news of this spread!" Said Jordan. "They must be eliminated!"  
  
At this the route quickly filled up with military vehicles from the air and land. Their target: US! "Destroy those bastards!" Said Jordan. "Show no mercy!" We then heard the sound of hundreds of weapons powering up. "There is no way I can get all us of out of here." Said Kaylie. "Even with my Psychic power I can't stop several million weapons at once!" Said Monica.  
  
"Then leave everything to me!" Said Fin, charging a massive amount of electricity. "I'm going to destroy them all myself!" "That's impossible!" Said Nautica. "Anything is possible with Finnaran." I said, catching on to what he was planning to do. "Go for it!" At this he ran across the road and headlong into the path of several hundred weapons.  
  
"We should probably turn around." Said Monica. "This attack can blind you." A moment later we heard a deafening explosion. It was much more powerful than when Fin did it in Viridian Forest. This was probably because it had been done on the ground and we were very close by. The shockwave knocked us all off our feet.  
  
When the dust settled, all the attack vehicles were gone. They'd been vaporized! "Looks like they've been taken care of." Said Matt. "Maybe now we can continue on our way." "Not likely to happen!" Said Kaylie, who'd somehow missed getting blown away. "I won't let you!" She then started walking at us with an upraised AK-47.  
  
"Maybe you should just stand aside." Said Fin, Pointing an electrically charged finger at Alex. "Come any closer and I will erase his memory." I glanced at Fin. He probably wasn't but he sure looked convincing! "Better do as he says." Said Alex, who was doing a pretty good job of pretending he was scared senseless. "I don't want to look at you as a stranger."  
  
"This weapon doesn't have rubber bullets." Said Kaylie, aiming the weapon at Nautica. "If you don't let him go I will shoot that girl." "Shoot her and I will abort your pregnancy." Said Katrin, who'd somehow slipped behind Kaylie without any of us noticing. "You wouldn't dare." She said, not moving. Making herself transparent, Katrin put one of her hands into Kaylie.  
  
"I have a good grip on the embryo." Said Katrin. "I can remove it from your body and show you." Kaylie lowered her weapon. "Place it on the ground." Said Ann. "Very Slowly." She did as she was told. She then raised both hands above her head. At that point Katrin removed her hand from Kaylie's body. "You won't get away with this!" Said Kaylie.  
  
"We already are." I said, leading everyone towards Saffron City. Fin and Matt pulled Alex between them. "And if you want your child to know its father you'll do Alex a favor and fuck off." Nautica then tied Kaylie with some rope. After that we continued on our way. "Hey!" She called after us. "You can just leave me here!" We just kept going.  
  
After passing under Saffron City through a tunnel we reached Vermillion City. Not only would I be able to get my 3rd badge but Zora Ketchum was supposed to be here as well! We decided to check out the Pokemon Fan Club for gossip. Upon entering the several dozen people inside swarmed us. It was as if they'd been waiting forever for us to show up.  
  
"Wow, you're actually here!" Said the President. "We'd heard you were coming out of retirement but to actually meet you, your family, and your former rival..." "It's no big deal." Said Katrin. "We're ready to go all the way!" "Soon and very soon Kanto will be free." Said Nautica. "We're going to show those Jets who's boss!" "You've even got a TR Soldier on your side." Said one fan. "You must be a real hotshot trainer!"  
  
"Believe me, you have no idea." I said. "I'm looking for Zora Ketchum. Have any of you seen her?" "Of course they have." Said someone near the back of the room. The crowd parted so we could see who it was. Standing near a window was a tall young woman. She was wearing a TR uniform but the R had an X on it surrounded by a circle. She had long, jet black hair and warm brown eyes. She also had several scars on her face and arms.  
  
"Only they didn't even know it." She said, walking towards us. "I'm Zora Ketchum, the sister of Ash and daughter of Giovanni." "I'm Ted Toss." I said, extending for a handshake. She returned it. "I'm leading the resistance against Team Rocket and Team Rocket Jet." "Nice to finally meet the man that has bested both my father and brother." She said. "But just how good are you, exactly?"  
  
"Take a look at my records." I said. "It more or less speaks for itself. 5- time Pokemon League Champion, 2-time winner of Pokemon Stadium League, Elite 4 Trainer, Gym Leader, Force Evolution Master, and now Resistance Leader. I've also collected all 386 known Pokemon to date and discovered 39 new kinds."  
  
"Not bad at all." Said Zora. "If that's not enough, there's more." I said. "3 of the people with me are not exactly human. Fin is half-human and half Pikachu and Katrin is half-human and half Sableye." "And I'm a Mew." Said Monica, transforming into her Pokemon form. "It's nice to see we have something in common." Said Zora. "That will make this job more interesting. How much are you willing to pay?"  
  
"I thought you would've done this for free?" Asked Ann. "It's not going to be cheap if it isn't." "$100 Million." I said, writing a check. "In US Funds. I'll even give you an $80 Million advance now." "That's a lot of money!" Said Matt. "Are you sure you can pay that much?" "Of course." I said. "I get $300 Million every time I make a public appearance. Besides, She could even cash in on the bounty that's been put on me for more cash."  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Said Zora. "I don't kill potential clients. I'm not like my brother." "Now that we've gotten the money thing sorted out, how about you do something for me?" Asked Matt. "Depends on what it is." She replied. "What the hell?" Said Monica, who'd apparently read his mind. "Either of you can answer this, actually." He said. "Would you like to go out on a date?"  
  
"NO!" They both said in unison. "I certainly would not." Said Zora. "I just want to." Said Monica after reverting to human form. "Uh, really?" He asked. "I didn't know you cared!" "I wouldn't say that much." Said Monica before kissing him. "Aw!" said all the Pokemon Fans. "I do believe we should move on, now." Said Fin. "After getting the Thunder Badge we're going to Celadon City!"  
  
"It's been a long time since I battled Lt. Surge." I said. "When I was in the Army, he was my CO." Said Zora. "He taught me a lot of interesting things." "That's...interesting." Said Fin. "I can't wait to see how this battle goes!" We then entered the gym. Unlike the first 2 there was no warm homecoming. In fact, we jumped up in surprise when several Thunderbolts came flying at us.  
  
Fin sent them back where they came from with his Energy Blade. We were all surprised with how fast he'd reacted. The shockwave from the returned attacks unlocked a door. "That saved us 5 minutes of looking around." Said Katrin. We then entered the final room. In it was Lt. Surge.  
  
End Chapter 8! What did you think of it? I know it took awhile, but I wanted to make sure it made sense and was snappy. So Ted has "bought" Zora's services. Very interesting, indeed! The group has completed one of 3 side quests. The other 2 are get all 7 Jirachi (currently has 1, 3, and 6) and defeat the 2 remaining Pokemon Of Mass Destruction. What will happen next? You'll have to wait! 


	9. Waging HOT War and COLD War

Note: It seems I have gotten yet another fan club. XD At first it was for my Phantasy Star Fic, then my GGX fic. Now my F.E. Fic has one! I will reward my "faithful flock" by making this the longest Chapter I have ever done for any fic. Even longer than one I did for Pokemon Pregnancy. It not only covers The Vermillion Gym but also you will see 2 more Jirachi get acquired, Kaylie and Jordan make a few appearances (with reactions from Zora and Alex!), Another POMD is defeated, The team goes to Celadon and gets the Rainbow Badge, and someone makes a return. Who would that be? You'll have to read on to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Gamefreak/Creatures Inc. Does. I do hold the rights to the main characters portrayed in this fic as well a few "fictional" pokemon, however. The reason I Quoted that word is cause of the obvious fact that Pokemon are not real!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*  
  
"You're looking mighty strong today." Said Lt. Surge when he saw us. "It's been years since our last encounter! Where has the time gone?" "We may never know." I said. "But some things never change." "Long time, no see, P.K.!" Said Lt. Surge when he saw Zora. "How have things been going for you, Private?" "I've been keeping myself busy." She replied. "I've taken a job for Ted, but this time it's personal."  
  
"Can't wait to hear about it." Said Surge. "Now for the business at hand..." "That would be me." I said. "I'm collecting the badges of Kanto so I can challenge TR Jet. I have 2 right now and I'm looking to get another!" "You'll have to work hard for this one!" Said Surge. "This match won't be an easy one!"  
  
He then unleashed a Gochu and an Elebolt! "Mighty impressive!" I said, sending out Aurabolt and Puma, my 2 Gochu. The two used Aurabolt at the same time, knocking out Lt. Surge's Gochu in one go. "That's impossible!" He said. "I worked my ass off to evolve it!" "Not hard enough!" I said. "Aurabolt, Energy Force! Puma, use the Energy Blade!" While Aurabolt charged power Puma took to the offensive with its Energy Blade.  
  
"Elebolt, Light Screen!" Said Surge. The barrier was shattered on contact by Puma's attack. "You'll have to do better than that!" I said. "My Pokemon can break walls!" "Elebolt, Zap Cannon!" Said Surge. "Now that's more like it!" I said. At that moment, Aurabolt launched its Energy Force attack. The move absorbed the Zap Cannon and struck Elebolt, causing heavy damage and paralyzing it on the spot.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky it survived!" I said. "The last time I did that, the pokemon died!" Puma then used Star Fire, a more powerful version of Swift to end the match. "That was amazing!" Said Surge afterward. "I could barely keep up with you. You've definitely been working harder than me. Take this badge and show the world!" And that's how I got the Thunder Badge.  
  
"Only 5 more to get!" Said Fin. "And the next one's in Celadon City!" "Then that's where we're going next." I said. After stocking up on supplies we headed on our way. While going through the underground, we saw some punks beating up someone or something. Of course, Monica and Zora didn't take kindly to this sort of thing.  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick on something that doesn't have a problem fighting back?" Asked Zora as she and Monica approached the group. The group turned to see who'd challenged them. As if being dared to all try and rape them at once, the group approached them. "It would do you good to mind your own business!" Said one of them. "Yeah, someone could get hurt!" Said another before lunging at Zora with a switchblade.  
  
She saw it coming and moved out the way in time to miss getting cut. She then kicked him in the chest, grabbed both of his arms and planted her foot firmly between his shoulders. Because of how the guy was angled Zora could easily break his neck. Monica was using her powers to strangle the others.  
  
"Now you all listen carefully." She said to them. "You will do good to leave from this place and stop trying to pick on people." "Let us go..." Said one of the punks. Monica closed her hand a little, tightening the pressure on the baddies. "The more you struggle, the less likely we'll let all of you assholes live." Said Zora.  
  
"What do you mean all of us?" asked the thug she had pinned. With that, Zora slammed the guy on the floor and sharply kicked him in the back of his neck. The force of the blow caused his neck to snap, and he now lay lifeless on the floor. Zora had killed him with little effort. "We get the picture!" Said one of the others. "Just Let us go!" With that Monica made them all vanish.  
  
When we went to check on the poor victim, we found it was a Jirachi. This one had the number 2 on its back. Because it was too weak to go anywhere, I caught it with the #2 ball. That meant there were only 3 more to find! "Who would've thought that would've happened?" Asked Alex. "We may see more things like that." Said Matt. "But only time will tell."  
  
After getting back to Cerulean City We went east to the Rock Tunnel. Despite the change of times there was still a Pokemon Center there. We were in for a surprise when we got there, however: Everyone in there was a bounty hunter. Their bounty: ME!  
  
Although I had fought TR and TR Jet I had to admit I wasn't ready to fight several hundred bounty hunters AND their pokemon! "This is nuts!" Said Fin. "We are so fucking screwed!" "Hey, hey!" Said Ann. "We may be hopelessly outnumbered but we'll find a way out of this." "How would you like to go?" Asked one of the Bounty Hunters as he loaded his assault weapon. "Quick and Easy or Slow and Painful?"  
  
"How about neither?" Asked Katrin. "I am half Sableye so your bullets won't work." "Some of us have weapons that'll kill you." Said another bounty hunter. "Can't you use Nuclear Fusion?" Nautica asked Fin. "I'd kill you all and them if I did." He said. "Damn it, I'm fresh out of ideas!" I said. "WHAT?!" Everyone said in Unison.  
  
"You're lying, right?" asked Matt. "PLEASE tell me you're playing around." "I shit you not." I said. "I can't think of anything outside Murder- Suicide!" "Can I quote you on that?" Asked one bounty hunter, who was taking notes. "I want this as proof when we bring Ash your body." "Ah, no." I said.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Came a voice from the Rock Tunnel. 2 figures emerged astride a Steelix and Flygon. On them were Jordan and Kaylie! "If anyone is going to kill Ted Toss, it's me!" Said Kaylie. "So unless you want to be destroyed, I suggest you back off!" "Oh, yeah?" Asked the trigger-happy Bounty Hunter who'd asked us our choice of death. "You and what army?"  
  
As if on cue, several dozen tanks—some from TR and some from TR Jet—Came pouring out of the tunnel. The sky filled up with legions of Aircraft from each Military Superpower. The Eastern River was filling with various types of battleships and Aircraft Carriers. At that moment something Alex told me 2 weeks ago started to make sense. He'd said that if TR and TR Jet were to join forces even the United States would be unable to defeat them. It could plunge the world into another dark era of bloodletting.  
  
Seeing all these attack vehicles dispatched to either take us, the bounty hunters, or both made me wonder yet again what the hell was I doing dragging me family into this. The lives of Fin, Katrin, Ann, and our unborn baby were on the line. I also had to make sure nothing happened to Nautica, whom Misty had entrusted me with. Unlike a bike I would not be able to replace her.  
  
Interestingly, the Bounty Hunters held their ground. Either they were crazy or they really thought they had a chance. They started aiming their weapons at the army around them. "It would do you all good to surrender while you have the chance!" Said someone over a loudspeaker. It sounded pretty familiar, too! "We're not the type that likes to show mercy!" Said another voice. Then it hit me. It was Jessie and James, the Leaders of Team Rocket Jet!  
  
"What is going on here?" Asked Matt. "Who is fighting who?" "We have contracts for Ted Toss direct from Ash Ketchum." Shouted one of the Bounty Hunters. "You can't touch us!" "Well, I'm his sister." Said Zora. "And I have been contracted to kill him." "Unless you want more trouble I suggest you lay down your weapons, now!" "Said Kaylie. "This is your final warning!"  
  
"Thanks for the warning!" Said the leader, who aimed his weapon at Kaylie. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, his head exploded after being hit by several bullets. At this the rest of the bounty hunters opened fire. From there all hell broke loose! "I didn't expect this until I was in Johto!" Said Ann. "We've got to do something!"  
  
"I wish it didn't come down to this, but it looks like I'll have to summon Rayquaza." I said. "The one you evolved?" Asked Matt. "Yep, that's the one." I said. "It's extremely powerful and should be able to take out everything." Said Ann, who had a very clear memory of it. I then took out the Poke Ball I used to keep it in and held it up high.  
  
"Rayquaza, I summon you!" I shouted. "Show us your Power!" A light from the ball shot upward into the sky. A moment later, the sky became very dark, even for night. We then heard the roar of an unseen creature high above. "Rayquaza is here." Said Katrin. "I can feel its presence. The Bounty Hunters as well as TR and TR Jet had no idea what was going to happen! "Rayquaza, use Hyper Energy Beam!" I said. "Attack now!"  
  
Everyone looked around feeling very confused. They had no idea they only had a few more seconds to live. A light started to fill up a part of the sky. Rayquaza was about to launch its attack! "We'd best get some cover." Said Zora. "This is gonna get nasty!" We then ran under a small crevice outside the Rock Tunnel. It would at least provide an adequate amount of cover from the attack.  
  
A moment later we saw a beam of energy strike the area. This set off a massive explosion that vaporized everything around us. It had even sent us flying because of its power. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Ann and Monica pulling me out of the river. "You can't die up now." Said Ann. "I don't want our baby to know you died like this." And then everything went black.  
  
At first I thought I was somehow dreaming, but how can you be dreaming when you can see yourself? It started from my being born and sorta went from there. Having had a very unusual childhood it was not one of those things I would've liked to have experienced again. I even saw the event that made me and Matt rivals for almost 10 years. It was eerily familiar.  
  
My early Pokemon Adventures was kind of fun to watch. I was reliving the days when I was working my way to becoming a Pokemon Legend. From getting my first Pokemon to catching Kyogre and Groudon it was all there. Then I saw memories of me, Ann, and the kids. It started with when I'd first met Ann when we were both 16. We'd been hired along with Tom to settle an Inter Galactic Dispute. From there we became good friends.  
  
2 Years Later, both of us were asked by Ann's parents to take part in what was known then as "The Mewtwo Project". In it, they wanted to create 2 half human and half Pokemon creatures. The Pokemon chosen were Puma and Sableye. The result was Fin and Katrin being born. Katrin was born on an airship piloted by TR and TR Jet. We'd barely escaped from that encounter!  
  
As the kids grew up their powers became stronger. They'd surprised everyone with being able to use their powers from birth. 6 years ago Katrin gained the ability to transform into her Pokemon form. While in this other form all of her abilities were more powerful and she could travel between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Fin's powers got more and more powerful. Despite being able to now vaporize an entire army I knew I had yet to see his full power.  
  
Then the day that nearly caused my demise appeared. It was when Ash Ketchum and Team Rocket were taking over all of Johto. I challenged him to a battle in the National Park. I looked at it as nothing routine ass kicking for Ash. I had no idea he was going to use Genetically Enhanced Pokemon. During the battle Aurabolt, Mewtwo, and Mewthree were all killed. That was also the last time I could remember having to summon Rayquaza. It destroyed the National Park like it just did the Rock Tunnel.  
  
I don't know how I survived the attack, let alone Ash. When I came to, I was at Tohjo Falls. Ann said I had been out for 3 weeks. It was there that I found out Team Rocket had succeeded in taking over Johto. A year later TR Jet completed their takeover of Kanto. That's when we went to Mt. Silver and hid there for 3 more years. It was the one place neither Team Rockets could find us. I knew we couldn't stay there forever. It would only be a matter of time before we were discovered.  
  
A few months ago Ann told me she was pregnant. She also told me she didn't want the baby to be born in Mt. Silver. She said that even if I wasn't up to it something had to be done. As time passed not much went on. At first I thought the baby was going to be born in Mt. Silver. Then 3 months before the baby was to be born, Hiro, Jim, and Matt showed up.  
  
I was reluctant at first but when Monica revived Aurabolt I was more than ready to get back in the field. Time stopped for us while we were there. When we returned to Kanto it was like entering a whole new world. When I fought Clarice on Mt. Moon I got a small taste of how tough it would be to fight TR Jet. I got even more of a shock when I saw Kaylie and Jordan—together. It was somewhat weird.  
  
It was right at that point that I regained consciousness. When I woke up, Ann Katrin, and Nautica were standing over me. "How long was I out his time?" I asked. "About 72 hours." Said Katrin. "Were there any casualties?" I asked. "Yes and no." Said Nautica. "All the Bounty Hunters as well as all the Militia were all killed. No one from our side was hurt except you and Zora."  
  
"As for Jessie, James, Kaylie, and Jordan they escaped unharmed." Said Ann. "We still don't know how, though." "When I deal with them, they won't have any more lucky breaks." I said. "Where are we, exactly?" I asked. "Lavender Town's Pokemon Center." Said Katrin. "We had to go through a genetically enhanced Crobat but we made it in one piece.  
  
"I take it that thing inflicted bodily harm on Zora, then?" I asked. "That would be correct." Said Zora, who came in the room. "You should consider yourself lucky. I took a Hyper Beam from that POMD. It wasn't as tough as the other ones I've slain, though." "There were others?" Asked Katrin. "Oh, yeah." Said Zora. "Seventeen, to be exact. One for each Pokemon type. I destroyed 14 of them myself." "I got one and Fin got another." I said. "So that must mean there's one more left..."  
  
"And I know just where it is." Said Zora. "It's in Saffron City, where Jessie and James are holding it. It's a hybrid of Lugia and Ho-Oh." "Sounds strong." Said Ann. "Can't wait to see it!" After resting for another week we left Lavender town and headed west for Celadon City. When we reached the underpass, we once again ran into Kaylie, Jordan, and the punks Monica and Zora had dealt with before.  
  
"I thought I told you punks to stop pestering the elderly?" said Kaylie before kicking one of them in the stomach. Apparently they had met before! "You can't have our space!" Said the guy Kaylie kicked. "We have leases!" "Not anymore!" Said Jordan. "You're all evicted, so scram!" "You'll have to make us—" Started another before Zora tightly squeezed his neck.  
  
"You might not want to try anything stupid." She said calmly. "If you hurt my niece I'll have to kill you." "What, you know each other?" asked the guy Kaylie had hit before. "You have no Idea." Said Fin before using Mega Thunderbolt on them all. "Well, that worked nicely." Said Matt. "At least we won't have to deal with them anymore." "It seems like every time we meet, we find out someone knows someone." Said Jordan.  
  
"Oh, well it happens." Said Zora. "This is getting awkward." Said Kaylie. "I had no idea I had an aunt that was living." "As did I not know I had a niece that had so much in common with my father and brother." Said Zora. "It's too bad I'll have to kill him later on." "It's too bad I'm out to kill Ted for taking my boyfriend hostage." Said Kaylie. "What's a girl to do?" "How about telling your father we're going to be on his doorstep very soon?" Said Fin.  
  
"Not a chance!" Said Jordan before disappearing with Kaylie. "I smell a trap." Said Nautica. "Of course." I said. I then noticed something floating near the Saffron City gates. Aurabolt saw it and electrocuted it. A Jirachi with the number 7 fell to the ground. I threw the #7 ball and caught it. "I can't believe we're 2 away already!" Said Monica. "Soon we'll be able to revive Mewtwo and Mewthree." Said Ann. Katrin then teleported all of us to the other side of Saffron City. From there we could reach Celadon City.  
  
It looked alot like New York City, complete with 2 very tall skyscrapers. There were lots of things to look at. While doing a bit of exploring we ran into someone very familiar: Hiro! "Wow, you guys move fast!" Said Hiro when he saw us. "I wasn't expecting you for another 2 hours. How the trip been so far?" "Very, very interesting." Said Alex.  
  
"Well, you can fill me in on the details later." He said. "I took the liberty of booking you for a match with Erika." "Oh, you shouldn't have!" I said, trying to sound surprised. A few minutes later, we were at the gym. Inside we found Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader. "I know we both have busy schedules, so let's just ship the introductions." I said before sending out Charizard. Erika sent out Sceptile, the final evolved form of Treecko.  
  
"Charizard, use Heat Wave!" I said. "The attack caused the temperature to escalate very quickly. It also KO'd Erika's Pokemon in one hit. "Nice opener!" She said before sending out Gloom. It seems should had yet to evolve it. "Good to see something familiar this time around!" I said. "Charizard, Fire Blast!" Before the move hit, her Gloom used Detect to evade damage. Charizard also evolved into Charpalm! "Gloom, use Grass Whistle!" Said Erika. It was intending to put Charpalm to sleep with this move. Charpalm used Hyper Beam before the move could be used, taking it out.  
  
That also won me the match. "You're way too strong to not be a Gym Leader anymore!" Said Erika afterwards. "I didn't stand a chance in that battle. Here, take the Earth Badge!" And with that I had 4 badges. That meant I was halfway done with all the Gyms! "Soon, we'll be able to fight Jessie and James." Said Fin. "Then we'll show them!" "Sooner, if not later." Said Alex.  
  
"So where should we go next?" asked Nautica. "Fuchsia City or Saffron City?" "It doesn't really matter which." I said. "Let's just go to Fuchsia City via the Bike Road." "Don't you need a bike for that?" asked Ann. "Of course." I said. As if on cue, a truck pulled up in front of us. "Special Delivery for a Ted Toss." Said the driver. "That would be me." I said. And just like that, we had a means of getting to Fuchsia City. With our new bikes we hit the path and headed south. "I'll see you guys when you come back to Saffron!" Said Hiro, bidding us farewell.  
  
End Chapter 9! What did you think of that? It took me awhile to do the last chapter, so I decided to make this one extra long in a very small amount of time. It really doesn't take me long to write these chapters. This really was supposed to be two separate chapters so consider it a bonus. The next chapter lands everyone in Fuchsia City, where they meet up with Janine and Espia, Koga and Sabrina's daughters (Sabrina and Koga are married!). How will things go? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! 


	10. Up Close and Personal

*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*  
  
Because of the shabby condition of the Bike Path we had to carefully maneuver our bikes to avoid hazards. It seemed like the place wasn't going to be around much longer. When we reached Fuchsia City, We learned it was the new home of a very powerful ninja clan. Everywhere we went we couldn't help but wonder if we were going to be attacked. Monica, Zora, and Katrin made it a little easier with figuring Ninjas in disguise from everyone else.  
  
While at the pokemon center I decided to do an assessment of the Pokemon we were using. My current 6 were Aurabolt, Puma, Charizard, Blaziken, Rayquaza, and Gardevoir. Ann was currently using Swampert, Delcatty, Tyranitar, Meganium, Hitmontop, and Celebi. Alex was currently using Rapidash, Roselia, Regi-Steel, Porygon2, Gyarados, and Mightyena. Matt was currently using Tyranitar, Blastoise, Raikou, Entei, Suicune and Metagross. Monica currently had Aerodactyl, Clefairy, Houndour, Meditite, and Chinchou. Nautica was currently using Staryu, Seadra, Seel, Quagsire, Wailord, and Huntail. Zora was currently using Arcanine, Scizor, Zangoose, Deoxys, Hitmonlee, and Absol.  
  
Fin and Katrin didn't have Pokemon at the moment. I also had Jirachi numbers 1-3, 6, and 7. I only had to find #4 and #5. Then I could revive Mewtwo and Mewthree. After swapping Rayquaza and Gardevoir for Mewone and Mewfour I headed over to the Gym/Dojo with Ann, Katrin, Fin and Nautica. Matt and Monica decided to reassess their relationship at the beach if you know what I mean. Alex was getting his weapons serviced and Zora was having her day off.  
  
When we entered the gym it had the classic "invisible wall" setup, but instead of everyone disguised as Janine, they were disguised as us! It was fun seeing such good impersonations of everyone—until I beat them all down, of course! When we reached the middle of the room I found Espia and Janine, the Tactical Battle Sisters. They became sisters when Koga and Sabrina were married. Janine specialized in Poison Types while Espia Specialized in Psychic Types.  
  
"You are in for a real challenge!" Said Janine. "For instead of battling just one, you must battle us both at once!" Said Espia. "That is something not even our parents can do!" "Until now!" I said. "I'll battle you with Ann as my teammate. We've got the right stuff to win!" "Talk is cheap!" Said Janine. "Let's go!" She then sent out Wheezing, while Espia sent out Hypno. I sent out Mewone and Ann sent out Tyranitar. That was going to make this battle interesting!  
  
"Pokemon that defend together fall together!" Said Espia. "Wheezing, Explosion!" Said Janine. The Blast KO'd Wheezing and Hypno, but only scratched the surface of Ann's Tyranitar. Mewone used Detect to avoid damage. "Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Said Espia. "We knocked out our own Pokemon!"  
  
"Let's try that again, shall we?" Said Janine before sending out Muk. Espia sent out Mr. Mime. "This time, we're ready!" Said Espia. "Tyranitar, Earthquake!" Said Ann. The attack KO'd both pokemon simultaneously while Mewone again used Detect. "I can't believe that happened again!" Said Janine. "We must be off, today. We're out of useable Pokemon, too!" "Here, take the Soul Badge." Said Espia. And with that we now had 5 badges. Only 3 more were needed!  
  
"That was something else!" Said Fin at the Pokemon Center. "I had no idea how that could've happened." "Tag Team Gym Leaders usually in synch with each other." Said Katrin. "Liza and Tate are the best example of this. They have patented their techniques so that regardless of what they're fighting they're ready for anything. They also usually use the same type of Pokemon as well. If Espia and Janine work on it they could be very strong."  
  
"Kinda like me and you." I said to Ann. "Yeah, maybe we should open another Gym somewhere." She replied. "Yeah, maybe." I said. "So, should we head out again?" Asked Nautica. "Not this time." I said. "It's not often that I take the time to relax after getting a Gym Badge. I think I'll take a few days to take a break from traveling and just have fun!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Asked Fin. "Yes, now go play somewhere." I said, giving everyone a large sum of money. "We'll meet back here in, say 4 days. Tell Matt, Zora, Monica, and Alex if you see them." "It's nice of you to make time for us like this." Said Ann 45 minutes later while we were on the beach. "It's not often I've actually stopped to recharge after a Gym Match." I said. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."  
  
I then noticed Matt and Monica engaged in some sexual activity further down the shore. It seemed they were in no rush to leave. "Want to go for a swim?" I asked Ann. "Sure, why?" she asked. At that I released Puma, Aurabolt, Mewone, and Mewfour from their Poke Balls. "Go enjoy yourselves!" I said. "Ready now?" Asked Ann. "Oh, yeah." I said.  
  
We then swam in the water for a good 2-4 hours. It was pretty refreshing. For some reason I couldn't remember the last time I'd done it. When we finally came out of the water it was after midnight. Despite that it was still pretty warm outside. Monica and Matt were still having sex on the beach, which was something me or Ann couldn't comprehend. I didn't remember seeing them stop while we were swimming, either.  
  
Feeling a need to break it up I went over to them. "If you must continue that, wait until the morning." I said. "You two have been at it for hours." "You don't say?" Asked Matt, who looked like he'd just woke up. "I hardly noticed." "You might want to slow down a bit." Ann said to Monica. "If you rush into things you'll end up looking like me in no time."  
  
"I wouldn't mind it at all." Said Monica. "If it'll ease your concerns, I'm already pregnant." "What do you mean?" Asked Matt, who was very surprised to hear this. "I found out after we did it for the first time." Said Monica. "It's going to be a boy and will be born the same day as Ann's baby." Her being a psychic pokemon, no one had any reason to believe otherwise. "How do you when my baby will be born?" Asked Ann. "I don't." Said Monica. "I only know that much."  
  
"Let's just call it a night." I said. "Then we can figure out where to go from here." We then went to the hotel we were staying at for some sleep. Everyone else was asleep, which was good. When morning came everyone was having breakfast in the dining hall.  
  
When me and Ann went to join them I noticed Monica looked much like Ann did now. I didn't even want to bother figuring out how or why. Ann noticed as well and was even more disturbed. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were 7 months pregnant." Ann said to her. "I guess you could say I am." Said Monica. The baby is growing pretty fast in my body." I didn't experience anything like that when I had Katrin." Said Ann. "Though alot of weird things did happen."  
  
"Let's stay a few more days!" I said suddenly, trying to change the subject. "What kinds of weird things?" asked Monica. "Things that don't concern you." Said Katrin before using Amnesia on her. "Nice save!" I said, relieved the conversation had been halted before it got out of hand. Me, Ann, Fin, and Katrin all decided no one needed to know about that just yet (read Pokemon Pregnancy for the story!). "I wonder what we should do next?" asked Nautica. "Whatever you want, I guess." Said Alex.  
  
"That about sums it up" I said. Just then, a tank came crashing through the wall. When the hatch opened, out came Jordan and Kaylie. "We finally found you!" Said Jordan. "Now we will finally bring you in!" "Come on, it's our day off!" Said Matt, not really in the mood to deal with this. "You can't escape from us forever." Said Kaylie. "This time, it's personal!" Several Jets swarmed the room with various Pokemon in tow.  
  
"Take them, but make sure you don't kill Ted and Matt!" Said Jordan. The soldiers then charged us with their Pokemon. At that moment, Espia jumped in front of them. "Hey, where'd she come from?" Asked Jordan. "Ease your thoughts." Said Espia. "Clear your mind!" There was a sudden flash of light, followed by a twister that blew away the troops. Only Kaylie and Jordan were left.  
  
"Hey! What did you do to them?" Asked Kaylie, who was as equally disturbed at this awesome display of power as us. "I sent them all home, but not before giving them amnesia." Said Espia. "And unless you leave now, I'll do the same to you!" "Just you try it!" Said Kaylie. "Not so fast." Said Zora. "I'm going to be needing you later, so disappear!" With that Zora used her power to make the duo vanish. "Where'd they go this time?" Asked Alex.  
  
"Saffron City." Said Zora. "And that's where we're going next." I said. "You're going THERE?" asked Espia. "That's the location of the TR Jet HQ! Only the bravest trainers go there!" "Sorry, but I've gotta battle your mom for the Marsh Badge." I said. "When do you plan to go?" Asked Espia. Everyone looked at me at this. I'd just suggested we stay a bit longer!  
  
"Tomorrow at noon." I said. "I need the time to get ready for the trip." "I could teleport you all there if you want." Said Espia. "I'm not as strong as my mom but I can get you there!" "Aren't you running the Gym with Janine?" Asked Katrin. "I decided to take a break so I could get stronger." Said Espia. "Janine said it would be fine, too." "Interesting how this all works out." Said Fin. "Let's just go, then!" Said Monica. "This break was nice but I'm ready to move on!"  
  
"Beam us up." I said to Espia. "It's unanimous." "Wait, I forgot something!" Said Zora. She then handed be the #5 ball. "I caught it while I was out yesterday." "Good, now we only need one more!" I said. We were then teleported to Saffron City. The place looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. It was crawling with soldiers and Dark Pokemon. Not the place for your average trainer!  
  
"We have to be careful here." Said Espia. "The Soldiers like to harass travelers." "Hey, where'd you come from?" Asked a group of solders that approached us. "Out of town." I said. "I thought so!" Said one of them before removing his mask. It was Hiro! "Once again, you got here before expected." He said to us. "How many badges do you have now?" "Not enough to get in." I said. "We need 3 more."  
  
"Don't worry about it too much." Said Hiro. "These guys with me are really holograms." He pressed a button, making them vanish. "It's not safe to wander the city alone." Espia explained. Suddenly, we heard the sound of a winged beast above us. Everyone looked up and saw what looked like both Lugia and Ho-Oh—in the same body! "Lugi-Oh!" Said Espia. "The Jets release that behemoth every night to attack unsuspecting trainers and rookie soldiers."  
  
"Well, let's do something about it, shall we?" I said. Aurabolt got ready to fight. "Let's fuse!" I said after it evolved into Gochu. We then fused together. Matt fused his Tyranitar and Blastoise, making Meta-Cannon. "Ann, you wait here with Alex, Nautica and Hiro." I said. "Everyone else, let's go!" We then took to the sky to fight the most powerful POMD of them all.  
  
End Chapter 10! The Middle part was done on Valentine's Day. Love is in the air! A battle of epic proportions is about to begin! Will the team be able to defeat Lugi-Oh? You'll have to wait until the next chapter! 


	11. Clash of the titans!

*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor am I going bankrupt!  
  
Jessie and James watched the proceedings of the battle from their HQ in Saffron. They'd just released their Champion Pokemon to purge their capital lazy soldiers and unsuspecting travelers. Now it seemed a group of people had come to challenge their most powerful Pokemon of Mass Destruction. Having even defeated Karen, Glacia, Will, and Phoebe—former members of the Elite 4 they had no reason to doubt its capabilities.  
  
"This battle will be an interesting one, eh?" said James. "I can't wait to see what kind of challenge these fools hope to give to Lugi-Oh." "We'll get even more reassurance once we can get an ID on them all." Said Jessie. Just then, a messenger came in the room. "Great Leaders, the good prince Jordan and Miss Kaylie are here to see you." He said. "Back AGAIN?" Asked James. "Send them in!" A few moments later Kaylie and Jordan entered the room.  
  
"Father, I demand to know the reason for dispatching Lugi-Oh ahead of Schedule." Said Jordan. "The people battling it right now are very powerful!" "We have yet to see that." Said James. "That's why we released it early today." "What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Kaylie. "Do you NOT remember what happened at Rock tunnel last week? Ted's Rayquaza vaporized over 50,000 troops, Tanks, Ships, and Aircraft from both TR and TR Jet!"  
  
"What, Ted is here?" asked Jessie. "Then the computer isn't malfunctioning. He got his 5th badge yesterday, so he's looking for #6 here." "His traveling party has gotten bigger since he came here." Said Jordan. "He is accompanied by his wife and 2 kids as well as Matt Oak, Monica Waters, Zora Ketchum, Nautica, Espia, and Alex Garum."  
  
"He won't find this battle very easy." Said Jessie. "Lugi-Oh is unlike the other Pokemon we created. Unless it is completely destroyed Cell by Cell it will always come back. Even if it were to be shattered into pieces it would recombine into one body." "Let's hope you're right." Said Kaylie. "The soon Ted is dealt with the soon I can rescue Alex."  
  
"I know you love him but don't let it cloud your judgment." Said James. "We have no idea what Ted has being doing or saying to him to keep him from escaping." "Once I free him everything will be fine." Said Kaylie. "We'll be a family."  
  
"When was the last time Lugi-Oh ate something?" Asked Jordan. "Oh, I don't know." Said Jessie. "I think it ate a Snorlax but that was several days ago." "Then it'll be hungry, then." Said James. "Yes, this may very well be the final fight for Ted Toss. No one can stop a hungry beast!" "Are you getting this on tape?" Asked Kaylie. "Of course." Said James. "It's being broadcast live to everyone in Kanto and Johto. Everyone will see the consequences of opposing us!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Lugi-Oh attacked me and the others used evasive maneuvers to avoid harm. It was tricky trying to avoid both Sacred Fire and Aeroblast at the same time. Even though we outnumbered the beast 7 to 1 we were on the defensive. I wondered if I'd be ok to level half the City to stop it. After it destroyed the City's only Pokemon Center it figured it would be just fine.  
  
"Fin, use Nuclear Fusion!" I said. "Are you sure?" Asked Katrin. "We could have heavy Casualties!" I am aware of that." I said. "But we have to destroy that thing, and fast!" "I'll go for a direct hit." Said Fin as he started charging power. Espia, go take Ann, Hiro, Nautica, and Alex to the Gym." Said Monica. "I'm on it!" Said Espia as she flew away.  
  
"Aurabolt, we're going to hit this thing from 3 sides at once." I said. "How so?" He asked. I threw 2 Poke Balls into the air. Out came Mewone and Mewfour. "We're going all out!" I said. "Use Psycho Crusher on Lugi-Oh!" "Consider it done." Said Mewone. "Meta-Cannon, Aqua Blast!" Said Matt. Everything was coming into focus. If it worked just right then we'd take Lugi-Oh down hard and fast.  
  
Just then Lugi-Oh fire a double Hyper Beam at Katrin, who sent it right back with Counter—at double the power. The 4-way attacks caused a massive explosion. Lugi-Oh was blown to pieces and all buildings within the immediate area were erased save the TR Jet HQ. When the smoke cleared we could not find any sign of it having survived. We'd done it! "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Asked Matt. "We tore that big bird up!"  
  
The next thing we saw caused the sudden relief to disappear. All of the pieces were reforming, much like Morph did at Mt. Silver. It was soon fully reformed, and stronger than before. "Well, that worked nicely." Said Zora. "We'll have to try something else, and soon." Right then it used its Aero Fire attack again, nearly scorching us all. I just missed getting a really bad burn.  
  
"Everyone, use your Full Power!" I said. I then brought out Puma and Blaziken. They then fused to become Techna. I also summoned Rayquaza! The sky went from bright blue to pitch black within seconds. "Ted, let's do it." Said Aurabolt. "I'm ready!" I said. "Energy Force!" We both said, putting our hands in the air.  
  
We were going to launch the most powerful attack in our arsenal. Everyone else started powering up as well. "We have to time this just right." Said Zora. "If we all strike at once, we should kill it." "Rayquaza, use Dragon Beam!" I said. "Techna, E.M.P!" As they prepared to launch their attacks, the Energy Force became massive above Lugi-Oh. It was 10 times the size it was when I used it against Morph. I knew that there was a very high chance the rest of Saffron City was going to be in flames, but it would be a small price to pay to destroy it.  
  
I looked up and saw the Energy Force go from Bright Yellow to Blue. It was still getting bigger! "We could launch it at this point." Said Aurabolt. "No, let's wait a bit more." I said. "I want to make sure it'll be strong enough." "Don't forget what I said before." Said Aurabolt. "If it doesn't connect it could erase the whole country!" "Then so be it." I Said. "Super Nova, Launch!" As the attack was launched everyone released their moves on Lugi-Oh as well.  
  
It tried to resist with Safeguard but our combined moves just pushed right through it. The blast was enormous. At first I thought indeed we had just destroyed all of Kanto but Monica, Zora, Sabrina, and Espia (who both appeared out of nowhere) used their power to keep the blast radius from going past the City Limits. They also spared the Pokemon League HQ in Saffron as well. The attack had worked this time, though. Lugi-Oh had been destroyed Cell by Cell. The attack had exhausted everyone's powers, however.  
  
Monica and Zora's energy had gotten so low they passed out. Pyro and Puma also defused, as did Matt's Tyranitar and Blastoise. Katrin and Fin were experiencing a sudden loss of power. They'd have to wait until their powers returned on their own. Me and Aurabolt had somehow managed to stay fused, though. As we came down to check on everyone the city burned around us. It looked like a total loss save the Pokemon League HQ.  
  
Sabrina and Espia led us to the Saffron Gym, which was also intact. Alex, Hiro, Ann, and Nautica were there waiting. To them we looked like we'd just survived a Nuclear Explosion. "We could hear everything from here." Said Alex. "Are you guys alright?" "We'll live." I said after defusing from Aurabolt. "Monica and Zora are going to need some time, though. Katrin and Fin have exhausted all their powers as well. They'll have to wait until they come back on their own."  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as you're all alright." Said Nautica. "You don't think anything will happen to Monica's baby, do you?" Asked Ann. "The child will be fine." Said Sabrina. "Monica's body continues to function even though she is asleep." "We should probably wait until tomorrow to assess the situation." Said Koga, who'd just come in. "Even though an hour has not yet passed the damage could be as high as $250 Million."  
  
"TR Jet has ways of getting money from the people." Said Matt. "By increasing the bounty money, of course." "As well as other tactics." Said Nautica. "They even tried to cash in on Nativity Town by making all the females there sell their bodies as surrogate mothers." "I want to make sure everything well be fine." I said. "We'd better stay inside for the time being."  
  
Later that day we learned the damage to Saffron City was staggering. Only a few buildings were left in one piece. Over 10 thousand people died in the explosion. Since Lugi-Oh was Government property they decided to blame us for what happened, saying we should've "let it eat us". The bounty for me in Kanto was now at $500 Million. According to TR Jet's bank records they had little trouble with paying that much money—after taxing 99% of it, of course.  
  
During the next day I found Fin, Katrin, Espia, and Nautica looking through the Gym's Certified Trainers List. They had found mine as well as Ann and Matt's. "I don't get how you got the Marsh Badge before." Said Espia. "Dark Types didn't exist then and Ghost types weren't that strong." "I had a very well balanced team." I said. "It isn't like it is now. I used many different types to clear all the gyms."  
  
"Mom and Dad have gotten stronger over the years." Said Espia. "Dad used to be in the Elite 4 and Mom trained Will, who was also in the Elite 4 with him." "It will be nice to have 2 back-to back 2 on 2 Gym Battles." I said. "I hope this battle will keep me on my toes!" After getting everything all set I got ready to battle Sabrina and Koga, the Tactical Battle Gym Leaders.  
  
The duo started with Alakazam and Muk so I sent out Mewfour and Charizard. "Alakazam, Super Psi!" Said Sabrina. "Muk, use Toxic Waste!" Said Koga. Super Psi caused Paralysis and Confusion if it connected and Toxic Waste Caused Severe Poison. Not good! "Mewfour, use Mirror Coat!" I Said. "Charizard, Heat Wave!" The attacks caused Muk to Self-Destruct, taking out itself and Alakazam in one go. It was starting to look like my battle against Janine and Espia.  
  
"That was very well executed." Said Koga. "But are you ready for our next move?" They then sent out Gardevoir and Torkoal. This certainly was going to be tricky! I decided to go first this time. "Mewfour, Water Pulse!" I Said. "Charizard, use Snatch!" Water Pulse KO'd Torkoal while Snatch reversed an attempted Mind Reader. This set things up for my next move. "Charizard, Incineration!" I said. The OHKO Fire move destroyed Sabrina's Pokemon, giving me the win. I'd just won my 6th badge!  
  
"That was some very well played teamwork." Said Sabrina. "No wonder you were able to beat the girls. You are worthy of getting the Marsh Badge." "If you continue your training, there will be nothing you can't do." Said Koga. "Always look for stronger opponents." "That I will!" I said. "I'm going continue my training." Said Espia. "When I return to Fuchsia City I will be ready to battle along with Janine instead of trying to keep up!" "Best of luck with that." Said Katrin, shaking her hand. "Maybe we'll run into each other again."  
  
"I'll look forward to it." Said Espia. "Which reminds me. I wanted to give you this Pokemon. It can help you until your powers return." And with that Katrin received an Espeon, her first Pokemon. "I wish I had a Pokemon." Said Fin. "I like having the powers of one but it would be nice to have one as a friend." "I have one for you, too. "Said Espia. "Janine sent it here this morning." She then gave him a Scyther!  
  
"This Pokemon is a perfect match for me." Said Fin. "You won't be disappointed!" And with that we went west from Saffron to Cinnabar Island. We could've just flown but decided to catch a boat from Fuchsia City. Zora and Monica were still feeling a little groggy from our battle 2 days before but turned down Matt and Alex's offer to carry them. I'm guessing Zora didn't want to be carried since I'd hired her. That and as she said Kaylie was slated to pop up when we least expected it.  
  
As we caught a boat from Seafoam Island to Cinnabar I could see Articuno near the Island's Peak. While we were crossing the waters Monica fished and caught a Staryu, completing her half-dozen team. "This is more relaxing than Surfing." Said Matt. "We get to enjoy the view better." "I'm just happy we're on the sea." Said Nautica. "Water types are what my family specializes in!"  
  
"Speaking of which, let's let our pokemon enjoy the ride as well." I Said. "We may not get another chance!" And with that I released Puma, Charizard, Mewone, and Mewfour. Ann released Swampert and Delcatty. Alex released his Gyarados. Matt released Blastoise and Suicune. Nautica released Seel, Seadra, and Quagsire. Zora released Scizor. Fin and Katrin also released their pokemon.  
  
Everyone had fun with everything during the trip. It was nice to see everyone just relax and have a good time. When we reach Cinnabar Island we bumped into Flannery, the Laverage City Gym Leader. We figured she was visiting Blaine to get some pointers on becoming a good Fire-Type Gym Leader. She was pretty calm and suave, though. It was as if she had something to prove.  
  
"What are you doing here so far from Home?" Asked Fin. "Don't know you there's a war going on in Kanto?" "I know about that." Said Flannery. "I'm on here on business. I'm going to be leaving in a few days." "Would that be getting a tutorial from Blaine?" I asked. "That WAS why I came." Said Flannery. "He likes telling riddles and quizzes and that makes it hard to know what he's saying."  
  
"That's what makes seeing him so much fun!" Said Nautica. "He's gotten even more weird since he found this small Yellow Pokemon." Said Flannery. "It had the number #4 on its back. He says its part of some kind of puzzle." "You bet it is!" I said. "I have the other 6! I only need that one to finish the set!" "In that case, I'm sure he'll want to see you right away." Said Flannery. "I'll take you to him. He's at the Gym."  
  
End Chapter 11! You all saw the power of teamwork. Together they were able to defeat Lugi-Oh. Now Ted is moments away from not only getting his 7th badge but the 7th and final Jirachi! What will happen next? You'll need to see the next chapter! 


	12. A state of Ecstasy

*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*  
  
Having traveled all over Kanto I was now about to get the Volcano Badge from Blaine, "The Hot-Headed Quiz Master" along with the last Jirachi. Flannery led us to the Gym, which had been rebuilt after the Volcano Erupted several years ago. It was now in the Volcano itself. The temperature rose as we reached the center of the Gym. There we found Blaine. Aside from the wig he was wearing, he was still the same.  
  
"I don't suppose you remember me, do you?" I asked him. "Of course I do!" He responded. "You're the trainer who battles under extreme situations. You truly are The Undisputed Pokemon Master!" "I heard from Flannery you found a Jirachi." I said. "Can I see it?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Asked Blaine. At this I displayed the other 6 I had caught for him to see. He was speechless at first. "I'll tell you what I'll do." He said. "If you can pass a quiz I'll let you have it! If you don't pass then you can't." "Sounds fair." I said. To us it meant doing some unauthorized shoplifting later on. "Let's have it!"  
  
"First Question: You have 2 wives who are pregnant with your child." Said Blaine. "Hell no!" Said Ann, Monica, Matt, and Me Simultaneously. "Ann is my only wife and Monica and Matt are together." I said. "Okay, I'll take that as a pass." Said Blaine. "2nd Question: Magneton is the only Pokemon that Learns Zap Cannon Naturally."  
  
"That would be true." I said. "You can get the TM in Johto." Another right!" Said Blaine. "3rd Question: Mantine is the only Pokemon that has a hitchhiker." "That's False." I said. "Slowbro has a Shellder attached to its tail." "Right again!" Said Blaine. "4th Question. Rayquaza is known as the Sky Upper Pokemon."  
  
"False." I said. "It's the Sky High Pokemon." If you want, I could show you mine." "No, that won't be necessary." Said Blaine. "I'll take your word for it. Now for the final Question: Mew has the Cells of all Pokemon and therefore can take any shape." "Monica would show you, but can't because she's pregnant. Oh, and that is true." Really, now?" Asked Blaine. "I didn't know that. Since you have answered all the questions correctly, you get the prize!"  
  
And with that I had finally collected all 7 Jirachi. After putting it inside its poke ball, I found myself unable to do or say anything. I was just so happy at finally being able to revive Mewtwo and Mewthree. That's when I passed out. When I woke up, I was at the area hospital.  
  
"What...happened?" I managed to say. "I think you were so filled with happiness you fainted." Said Katrin. "Too bad it wasn't the same with mom." "What do you mean?" I asked. "After you fainted mom started feeling some contractions so the doctors here decided to run some tests to make sure the baby isn't coming early." Said Katrin.  
  
"Everything is fine, now." Ann said after coming into the room. "It was you who scared us the most." "Is everything ok?" I asked her. "I'm fine." She replied, rubbing her stomach. "And so is the baby. The doctors said it was false labor. It's perfectly normal and happens sometimes. They said I have to stay here overnight for observation, though."  
  
"I'll battle Blaine Tomorrow, then." I said. "Maybe then I'll know when I'm getting out of here!" "I'm going to see if me and Scyther can get some training in." Said Fin. "I'll be at the beach." "I'm going to be doing some fishing with Nautica by the docks." Said Katrin. "What about everyone else?" I asked. "They're staying at a hotel." Said Fin. "They're waiting for you to get better."  
  
So Once again Ann and Me found our selves getting some quality time together for the 2nd time in 3 days. It was pretty interesting. Considering how things were with us when she was pregnant with Katrin it was surreal. It was like we were going to have our first kid, which technically was true. I was now more determined than ever to at least beat TR Jet before the baby came. Because of how long it took for us to get through Kanto I now know it would be impossible to cover an entire country in a small amount of time.  
  
"So, how does it feel?" Ann suddenly asked me. "About what?" I asked. "Do you mean Getting all 7 Jirachi, the kids getting their first Pokemon, being 2 badges away from taking on TR Jet, or you being one day closer to having our 3rd child?" "I'd say all of the above." She replied, laughing. "I keep forgetting to be exact with those kinds of queries."  
  
"Only 2 things can sum up how I feel about getting all 7 Jirachi." I said. "Mewtwo and Mewthree. Once they're revived I'm sure I'll definitely be able to defeat Ash Ketchum, no if, ands, or buts about it. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do about Kaylie. I really don't want to have to kill her or just end up being the cause of her getting killed, more or less because she is pregnant with Alex's baby. That and I'm not partial to seeing anything like that happen to someone who is expecting, not after what Ash did to you."  
  
"What about the kids and their Pokemon?" Asked Ann. "They seem to be getting along ok." "I think it's nice." I said. They'll hopefully take what they see in us and use it to help strengthen their relationships with their pokemon. I can definitely see that as a possibility. As for being 2 badges away from fighting TR Jet, It's a good feeling. I came here not sure of weather or not the Gym Leaders would be using genetically altered Pokemon but I'm happy to see they're not. They all have been very supportive of our crusade as well."  
  
"What about our Mystery Gift?" Asked Ann. "What do you think about the baby with all this?" I placed both of my hands on Ann's stomach. I could feel the baby moving around a bit, but not as much as when we were in Viridian Forest. I knew that the future of this baby as well as Monica and Kaylie's would be decided by whatever it is I did after tonight. Regardless of weather the baby was a boy or girl if I failed in my quest then I would doom this child, too.  
  
"I'm not one to make promises I don't know if I can keep." I said. "But I will say this: I will do everything within my power to make sure that even if I don't get through all of Johto before it is born, it will at least be born knowing there is hope, however small. We've already shown that to the People of Kanto. Only Saffron, the Capital City is left. Once we get the Earth Badge things will get intense. Some of us may even die during the fight. If I die during the war and you live to give birth, tell our child I died to give him or her the chance at life. I want you to promise me this."  
  
"Ted, that's deep." Ann responded. "I've never heard you say anything like that. It sounds like you are planning something drastic." "Just promise me this." I said. "You have me word that I will do it should you die before the baby is born." "Thank you." I Said. "And in response to what you just said, I am planning something drastic. Something on the scale of the events of 9/11. I can't tell you what I'm planning, though. Not until I'm sure of Ash's location."  
  
"Please take your sanity into consideration." Said Ann, who sounded pretty worried. "I saw you go insane once and you almost killed me. That's something I haven't even told the kids. I don't want to see anything like that happen again." "It's not me I'm worried about." I said. "It's my clone. Even though he was purged from my body I can still sense him. I just don't know where or when he'll strike."  
  
"You don't think he's in the baby, do you?" Asked Ann, feeling concerned. "Or what if he's in Fin?" "I'm sure that's not possible." I said. "If he was in Fin he would have my personality. As we now know Fin has a mind of his own. I know that you couldn't possibly be pregnant with him, either. He was purged from my body 10 years ago. The only person I could possible think of who could have any reason to want my clone alive is Ash. I know May wouldn't go through with it, though..."  
  
"You don't think he put Ed Ross in Kaylie, do you?" Asked Ann. "Oh, shit!" I said, very suddenly. "I haven't the slightest Idea why I didn't see this before. That bastard! How the hell could he do this to her?!" I started to sob when I realized what has going on. "Ash, I won't let you do this to your own daughter! Not her! When I find you, I'll kill you!"  
  
"Ted, what's the matter?" Asked Ann, backing towards the door. "He actually went and did it." I said. Alex suddenly came in. "I heard shouting from down the hall." He said. "What's going on?" "Alex, close the door." I said. "Why, what's—""I SAID CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" I screamed at him. He slammed it shut. "What I have to say to you isn't good news. It has to do with Ash, Kaylie and her unborn child."  
  
"Did something happen?" He asked. "You have no idea." I said. "For starters, Kaylie was pregnant before you came Kanto. Seeing as you two didn't have sex before you left that baby can't possibly be yours." "What are you getting at?" "Asked Alex, starting to get very frightened at what I was telling him. "The baby she is going to have isn't yours." I said. "It's mine. To be more exact, it's me. My Clone." "What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Alex.  
  
"14 Years ago Mewthree cloned me." I said. "Unlike the other clones it created my clone was different. All the evil capable of being formulated by someone and some that could possibly destroy the person in question—is in my clone. In fact, I ended up throwing it into a black hole when we first met. That wasn't enough, though. 2 years later it returned in me. I lost my sanity because of what it did to me. In the end I sealed it away in a test tube and had it locked away in Goldenrod City."  
  
"I remember there being an area in the underground no one was allowed to go in." Said Alex. "Ash went in there and said he found something valuable, but didn't say what." "Then he definitely did do it." I said. "Hmm...Kaylie should be in her 3rd month now. When my clone was in me, it was like there were 2 minds in my body. Mine and my clone's. It was like a parasite in need of a host. It had the ability to take control of my body at will."  
  
"Kaylie already has traces of Giovanni's cells in her." Said Ann. "We can only imagine what will happen when Ed's Clone becomes active." "That is what we should fear the most." I said. "Everything I know, my clone knows. Once the embryo is able to tell the difference between being conscious and unconscious, it will become active."  
  
"So there's no traces of my DNA in the child?" asked Alex. "Just yours and hers?" "I didn't say that much." I said. "It doesn't have reproductive cells. Ash probably just used some of your frozen sperm to get her pregnant. Right now I haven't the slightest clue how I am going to deal with this one."  
  
"Let's just take each day as it comes." Said Ann. "We'll figure out something soon enough. Right now you need to get some rest." I finally did go to sleep, but it wasn't peaceful. Not after finding out yet another setback. It seemed like something was always coming up to keep me from getting the job done. Tomorrow I'd make up for lost time and get 2 badges in 24 hours.  
  
End Chapter 12. A startling revelation has been revealed. Ted's clone, who is more evil than any person to have ever lived may be in Alex and Kaylie's unborn child. What about Ted's plan for destruction close to what happened on 9/11? Will he actually get 2 badges in 2 hours? When will he revive Mewtwo and Mewthree? Stay tuned to find out! 


	13. Life after Death

*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*  
  
Having been cleared, me and Ann headed over to the Cinnabar Gym. Everyone else was there waiting, including Flannery. She wanted to see me battle against Blaine. Upon entering the Gym, we were lead to the top of the volcano. It seemed Blaine wanted this battle to be an all-out one! "Welcome to the Cinnabar Gym." Said Blaine. "This will be a 4 on 4 tag Battle with a 30 minute time limit. Any part of the Volcano may be used. The person with this most pokemon remaining wins!"  
  
"Charizard, Aurabolt, Pyro, Puma, go!" I said, throwing 4 Poke Balls. Aurabolt and Puma came out in their Gochu forms. They were raring to go. "I choose Arcanine, Magmar, Rapidash, and Torkoal!" Said Blaine, throwing 4 Poke Balls. This was going to be an interesting match indeed!  
  
"Charizard, use Air Cutter!" I Said. "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut! Puma and Aurabolt, use Ice Beam!" The converging attacks quickly overtook Torkoal and Rapidash, but Arcanine and Magmar held their ground. "Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!" Said Blaine. "Magmar, Thunder Punch!" The attacks allowed them to escape Puma and Aurabolt's Thunderstorm attack.  
  
"2 Minutes remaining." Said Matt. I currently held the lead but knowing Blaine that could change very soon. "Charizard, use Thermal Heat!" I said. It maximized Special Attack and caused it to evolve into Charpalm. Blaziken used Jump Kick and scored a critical hit on Arcanine, fainting it. Now it was 4 on one!  
  
"Magmar, use Burn Energy!" Said Blaine. This was a move I had never seen coming, as it always reduced the user to 1 Hit Point. It DID Guarantee a Critical Hit, though. Puma and Blaziken were felled by it. That didn't make Charpalm and Aurabolt too happy. Aurabolt used Mega Thunderbolt, which Charpalm followed up with Seismic Slam.  
  
The force of the attacks sent Magmar into the Lava. "Time up!" Said Matt. Lave spewed high into the air. Charpalm roared and belched fire as it circled the mouth of the volcano. Then the unexpected happened—Magmar jumped out of the Lava and back on one of the platforms! "Aurabolt, finish it off with Hyper Beam!" I said.  
  
That proved to be unnecessary. Magmar collapsed on the spot. No one was more surprised than Blaine. I'd won the match 2 different ways simultaneously! "Your passion for battles is hotter than ever!" Said Blaine. "You've certainly patented your skills. I'm very sure you'll be able to stop TR Jet. Take the Volcano Badge!"  
  
And with that I was one badge away from being able to challenge TR Jet. "You were inspiring once again to me." Said Flannery. "I'm going to stay here and train with Blaine some more. Maybe if I get strong enough I'll challenge you and win!" "Emphasis on 'Maybe'!" I said. "Just keep working hard and you'll do great." With the 7 Jirachi and 7 Badges we packed up and headed north.  
  
When we saw Oak he seemed very happy. He said he'd recently met the Great- Granddaughter he didn't know he had. He then said the she'd recently reappeared at Gary's house with Jordan and was apparently very sick. "The doctor who'd seen her says it has something to do with the baby." Said Gary after meeting with us. "We just don't know how or what."  
  
"He's alive." I said. "I can sense his presence." What are you talking about?" Asked the doctor. "I must see her." I said. "Then you'll see." He led us down the hall to the guest room, where Kaylie was staying. Jordan was standing outside the door. "Hey, what are you bastards doing here?" He asked. "It's your fault something's wrong with her! When Ash gets here, he's going to kill you!"  
  
"Ash is...coming?!" Asked Ann, suddenly getting chills. "Already here, to be exact." Said a voice from in the bedroom. Someone then stepped out into the hallway. He was 6'2, wore a Suit with the Rocket R on it and had a scar on the right side of his face. At his side was a Black Pikachu. Yep, it was Ash Ketchum all right.  
  
"When I find out what you did to my only child, I'm going to kill you." He said, rather calmly. "No, I'm going to do more than kill you. I'm going to torture you and your family nice and slow. Then when you beg for the mercy of death, I will grant your wish."  
  
"Bullshit!" I said, trying to hide it by pretending to sneeze. "You know as well as I do what is wrong with Kaylie. I know you're crazy but this just proves it even more. Saddam Hussein had more compassion than you as a dictator, even though he killed some of his own people. You sir, need to go though the same kind of death ritual you want to try on me! I for one would be more than happy to do if for you."  
  
"I suggest you watch your mouth, boy." Said Ash. Several heavily armed guards suddenly swarmed the hallway. "You will never get the chance to do that to me!" "Boy is a white racist word!" Said Fin, getting really agitated. "I think that's far enough." Said Zora, who'd finally found her voice. She pushed through the crowd so she could see her brother face to face for the first time.  
  
I started to feel a little tense. If there was a shoot out Gary, Oak, and Kaylie could be hurt. That was the last thing I wanted to happen at this point. "I don't suppose you know who I am?" Zora asked Ash. "How could I not know?" Asked Ash. "You're Zora Ketchum, the whore of Team Rocket!"  
  
Zora punched him in the face, causing his nose to explode with blood. The guards started loading their weapons to fire. "I see father has taught you well." Said Ash, wiping the blood from his nose. "You may find this hard to believe but I am jealous of the fact he picked you over me. While you had the luxury of learning the family business while he was alive, I had to learn it when he died."  
  
"That's because you killed him!" Said Zora. "And for that I thank you. That's the only thing you've done in the last 16 years that I'm actually proud of. After that I was free!" "That's what you think." Said Ash. "One thing creatures like you, Mewtwo, Alex, and Gyarados fail to realize is once you join Team Rocket, you're in it for life!"  
  
He then took out a small remote control from his pocket. Zora's face went pale at the sight of it. I saw Ash smile evilly when he saw her reaction. "I see you know what this is." He said, never taking has gaze from her. "In that case, let's see if it still works, shall we?" "You wouldn't dare." Said Zora. She then placed one of her hands below her chin and the other above her hairline. She was planning to kill herself!  
  
"You might not want to do that!" Said Ash, pressing one of the buttons. Zora then started convulsing as if she were having a seizure. The remote Ash had allowed him to control Zora's body. "I won't let you do this!" Said Zora, banging her head on the floor. "I swear I'm going to kill you!" "Oh, no you won't!" Said Ash, increasing the voltage. "You WILL let me do this to you! In fact, you're going to do me the pleasure of killing Alex Garum, for starters. NOW, DO IT!"  
  
"No!" Zora screamed. "I refuse!" "You stupid bitch!" Said Ash, kicking Zora in the ribs. "Do as you're told!" He then increased the power some more. Zora screamed louder. She then lunged in Alex's direction. "Don't do it!" Exclaimed Matt, trying to jump in the way. This ended up being a big mistake. Zora held Matt in the air with one hand by the throat. "Anyone one who gets in the way will be disposed of." Said Ash. We then heard the sound of bones breaking, then Matt hitting the floor. Zora had killed him!  
  
"Anyone else want to be a martyr?" Asked Ash. "I don't think so! I said. "It's me who you want, not them! I said. "Why don't you just leave them out of this?" "Not a chance!" Said Ash. "Though I must thank you for going through the trouble of brining my sister to me. You were working for me and you didn't even know it!"  
  
I unsheathed the Moon Sword and pointed it right at Ash's throat. "I really should kill you right now." I said. "But if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to show Kaylie what kind of a person you really are!" I then turned my frustration on the guards in the hallway. I sliced them all up before one shot could be fired. When I turned to face Ash he was gone. So were Zora and Jordan. They'd somehow taken off.  
  
Matt and Alex's lifeless bodies lay sprawled across the floor. Zora had apparently crushed Alex's ribs, stopping his heart. "This is a major setback." Said Monica. "Zora is more powerful than I am. We just got our powers back yesterday, too. There's no telling what she can do now."  
  
"All is not lost." I said. "We have the 7 Jirachi and can wish Matt and Alex back to life. It's Kaylie that I'm worried about right now. Upon entering the room I saw Kaylie start to violently shake uncontrollably. It was like something out of 'The Exorcist'. She then started shrieking loudly. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.  
  
"Hello, Ed." I said calmly. "How did you like your Test Tube?" Kaylie then started to speak, but it wasn't her voice we heard. "Not that much." Said the voice. "That's why I jumped at the chance to be alive again." Why didn't you ask Ash to make you a new body?" I asked. "You would've been able to chase me down much sooner." "Because I didn't want to bother with it." Said Ed. "This way I know my body will be one of my own."  
  
"You'll have to wait another 6 months and 21 years before you can legally buy a weapon, you know." I said. "That isn't a problem." Said Ed. "I can use this girl as a puppet. That's what I've been doing for the past few weeks. When someone mentioned you were still alive, I took control of this body. With it, I will destroy you!"  
  
I pointed my sword at Kaylie's throat. "I can kill you right now if I want to." I said. "That would be a waste of time." Said Ed. "You'd only kill this girl and the baby." "That wasn't what I meant." I said. I then turned to Katrin. "Here's one more person to revive when you use the wishes." Before anyone could react, I took the sword and stabbed myself in the heart.  
  
Ed screamed in pain. So long as I was alive, Ed would be alive. My death would finally kill him. "Ted, no!!" I heard Ann scream before being swallowed by darkness. It was like going to sleep without thinking about waking up. After what seemed like only a few minutes I felt myself get jolted awake. "That worked nicely." I said, shaking off the numbness. "How long was I dead?" I asked. "10 hours." Said Monica. "2 more hours and you would've started to smell like death."  
  
"You have 6 wishes remaining." Said the #6 Jirachi. "If you have another wish, speak it!" "I wish for Alex and Matt to be restored to life." I said. "There was a brief flash of light. "Your wish has been granted." Said the #6 Jirachi. Alex and Matt then started to get up more or less the same as when I was revived.  
  
"You have 5 Wishes remaining." Said the #5 Jirachi. "My next wish is for The Pokemon known as Mewtwo and Mewthree to be restored to life." I said. There was a brief pause, then 2 Poke Balls appeared. "The Revived Pokemon are inside those balls." Said the #5 Jirachi. "You have 4 Wishes remaining." Said the #4 Jirachi.  
  
"How is Kaylie doing?" I asked Monica. "She's doing better." She replied. "Not only that, she has no memory of the last few weeks. She doesn't even know how she got here." "That's interesting." I said. "Where is she now?" I asked. "She's inside." Said Nautica. "She's been asking to see you." "I'll definitely check on her." I said.  
  
"Excuse me!" Said the #4 Jirachi. "You have 4 more wishes!" "You can save them if you wish." Said Monica. "They'll just return to their Poke Balls." "That seems wise." I said. "We may need to be able to wish back those killed by both Rocket gangs."  
  
After returning the Jirachi to their Poke Balls, I went to Gary's house to see Kaylie. Even though we'd seen each other several times to her it was like meeting me for the first time. "You asked to see me?" I asked her. "Yes, I did." She replied. "Is it true Alex is dead? I heard he was killed in a battle several months ago."  
  
"Not a chance." I said. "He's more alive than anything else." And with that Alex walked into the room. Kaylie's face lit up when she saw him. "Thank goodness you're alive!" She said. "I was so worried you were actually gone! I can't believe my father would do that to me." "You have no idea." Said Alex. "This is going to sound strange but you've been in Kanto for several weeks now. You were here trying to kill Ted."  
  
"I have no memory of any of that." Said Kaylie. "The last thing I remember was finding out about the Mt. Silver battle." "You don't even remember finding out you're pregnant?" Asked Ann. "I am?" she asked. "You sure are." Said Alex, kissing her. "We're going to make great parents." "That's so great!" Said Kaylie.  
  
"Now we have to figure out where to go from here." Said Fin. "Me and Katrin finally got our powers back. It happened soon after you died." "That's great to hear." I Said. "I have one more badge to get before I can battle TR Jet. Once I get the Earth Badge from my brother we're going to Saffron!"  
  
End Chapter 13. Death is only a part of life, as Ted found out in this chapter. Mewtwo and Mewthree are also back! Not only that it seems Kaylie and Alex can start over with new lives. Once Ted wins the Earth Badge TR Jet will be next! What about Zora, who Ash nabbed by using Kaylie as a scapegoat? What will she do under her brother's control? You'll have to wait to find out! 


	14. Victory in Kanto!

*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
*  
  
Note: Contrary to popular belief, I did the last chapter in a 2 hour period, like the 2 before it. The reason there has been spacing between updates is I usually wait until I am halfway through the chapter after the one I am working on. This was working out fine until I started going really far ahead. What can I say other than I love to write fics!  
  
A few hours later I was at the Viridian City Gym. This was where my final Gym Battle would take place. I wanted it to be one for the ages, as I knew Jim would. I would be using my Super Legendary Team in this Battle. It consisted of Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. When I walked in the gym Jim was none too surprised to see me.  
  
"I knew you'd get back here soon enough." He said. "It would only be a matter of time. You look like you've been through hell." "You have no idea." I said. "I was dead for 10 hours today." "You, WHAT!" Exclaimed Jim, very frightened at this. "I killed myself so I could kill my clone." I said. "After that, Katrin used the 7 Jirachi to wish me back to life. We also used it to revive Mewtwo and Mewthree."  
  
"That's great!" Said Jim. "Hey, did you find Zora Ketchum? I heard about a skirmish at the Rock tunnel and in Saffron City and knew you were somehow involved in those." "We found her, but now she is being controlled by Ash." Said Fin. "He was in Pallet Town when we got there. He used Kaylie as pawn to get her."  
  
"Apparently, Zora was the one thing he desired the most." Said a soft voice coming from the doorway. We turned around and saw that it was Delia, mother of Ash and Zora. "If only I could've gotten here in time. When I heard Ash was coming through here I tried to get here first but I was too late."  
  
"It's ok." I said. "You don't need to be afraid. Zora is a soldier. She knew something like this was going to happen. I'm sure she was prepared for the risks involved when she took the job." "You paid her?" Delia asked. "$100 million." I said. "I gave her an $80 Million advance, too. Somehow I knew she didn't take the job for the money, though. She just wanted to face Ash."  
  
"You have to stop him before he makes her do something horrible." Said Delia. "Zora once told me she'd done horrible things when she was being controlled by her father. She was the cause of the Chernobyl Nuclear Disaster. When it hit the news it was sold to the public as an accident. Ash as to be stopped!"  
  
"Zora tried to kill herself." Said Matt. "Instead she ended up killing me and Alex before disappearing with Ash. We should definitely do something before Ash decides to send Zora to hunt us down." "First, a battle!" I said. I need all 8 badges to battle TR Jet." "You know the rules." Said Jim. "You'll have to beat me in a match to get it!" He then sent out Dark Lugia, Dark Mewtwo, Bellossom, Mightyena, Zapdos, and Steelix.  
  
"Go, Super Legendary Team!" I said, releasing Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza at the same time. My Team of Pokemon towered over Jim's Pokemon. "Dark Mewtwo, Shadow Flare!" Said Jim. The powerful attack heavily damaged everyone on my team. I was determined to win, though. "Ho- Oh, Sacred Fire!" I said. Groudon, Rock Slide!" The converging attacks took out Bellossom, Zapdos, and Steelix. I cut Jim's team in half in one go!  
  
"Mightyena, use Hyper Energy Beam!" Said Jim. Rayquaza responded with its own attack and quickly overpowered Jim's Pokemon. This was becoming a one sided fight! Kyogre, use Thunder!" I said. The Powerful attack brought Dark Lugia down. I'd taken out the only threat to my team.  
  
Now I was ready to clinch the match. "Mewtwo, use Super Psycho Crusher!" I said. The blast of psychic energy brought Jim's Pokemon's health to zero, giving me the win. That certainly was one battle for the ages. "You have really applied yourself on your travels." Said Jim. "The way is clear, now. Take this badge and kick the Jets' ass so hard, even Ash will feel it."  
  
"That will happen without a doubt." I said. "I 'm going to destroy TR Jet!" And with that I now had all 8 Badges of Kanto. I could now finally challenge the Jets. "From here on TR Jet will experience nothing but loss after loss." I said, recalling every pokemon but Rayquaza. "But first I'm going to let them have small taste."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Monica. "You'll see." I said. "Rayquaza, use Tetra Flare on Saffron City." I said. Spare only the Saffron Gym!" It roared before taking off to fulfill the request. "You're kidding right?" Asked Matt. "You're going to kill thousands of innocent people!"  
  
"Not likely." I said. "The Jet's already know I now have all the badges. They probably told the people to evacuate the capital. They know what's coming." A moment later we heard a deafening explosion that rocked the ground. We looked to the east and saw a massive mushroom cloud rise into the air. The city had been erased!  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Said Matt. "We have 4 more wishes." I said. "We can bring back anyone who was vaporized. Before I go through that, let's go see how they survived." I said. "I'm going back to Viridian Forest." Said Delia. "TR will probably try to find you when they find out."  
  
"Me and Alex will come with you." Said Kaylie. "I don't want the Jets know we're still here." "That's fine." Said Delia. "I like having company. Ted Toss, good luck!" And with that we mounted flying pokemon and went east to the Kanto capital. There we found the only people alive were Jessie, James, and Jordan. As I guessed they'd survived the blast. They looked like refugees. Their clothes were shredded and they were covered with soot. Even though we were looking to destroy them to we probably looked like rescuers.  
  
"Where I'm sending you, you won't be coming back." Said Fin, charging power. "It's time I be rid of you once and for all!" Said Matt, sending out Tyranitar. "This is the end of TR Jet." Said Kaylie. "Do you have any last words?" "Read us our rights!" Said James. "We may be POWs but we do get protection under the Geneva Convention!"  
  
"Damn, he's right." I said, tying up them all. "You three are going to stand trial for war crimes. Don't feel to bad, though. Ash will be joining you soon enough!" The next day Victory in Kanto was declared. People no longer had to live in fear anymore. Freedom had come at last!  
  
Once word got out that The Evil Empire had been destroyed, there was celebration not only in Kanto but also around the world. The international community offered Aid to help the country get back together. We also used the 7 Jirachi to revive everyone killed by TR Jet. That only thing left Johto. I wasted no time with it, either.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm going to Johto." I announced at a press conference 2 weeks later. "What I did in Kanto I will do in Johto as well. The people here had nothing to hope for, so I decided to do something about it. Unlike the campaign in Kanto, my battle with Ash will be personal. When he and I meet on the battlefield, I will be fighting not only for myself but also for Alex Garum, Kaylie Ketchum, Zora Ketchum, The Oak Family, and the people of Johto. I am going to kick his ass so HARD, the next wannabe is going to feel it. Ash Ketchum is not just an evil dictator. He's a madman that must be stopped."  
  
Everyone present roared with applause. This public announcement was to send a message to Ash. I will not back down in the face of danger. He tried to use the same tactics he'd used before found them ineffective. Now He was going to get what was coming to him. Come tomorrow I was going to enter Johto.  
  
THE END?  
  
The Kanto Saga has finally come to a close. It wasn't the ending I had in mind, though. I think I'll do an alternate ending after I get started with the 3rd installment. It's currently named 'Ash Ketchum Must Die' but I might change it to 'Clash of the Pokemon Legends' if there are objections. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


End file.
